A change in the air
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The third story in the Sidney Chonicles
1. New beginings

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men:Evolution, nope i don't, i wish i did, but i don't. I still own Sidney. I don't own the song 'girls just wanna have fun', i don't know who does, but i know i don't.  
  
This fic is the fourth in the Sidney chronicles. Wow, four, pretty impressive, no?. If your new to this, i suggest you read my other fics 'I turn to you' and 'Divine Inspiration', they are the ones that hold the most importance to this story. This fic has *drum roll* SEASON TWO CHARACTERS!*. Yup it does :D . In my storyline, this fic is set well after Divine inspiration. This fic in the Evoverse is sorta set before Hex factor, then during Hex factor,then after Hex factor, if you get my drift, even if i haven't actually SEEN Hex factor yet.I wanted to write some with Tabitha still living in the 'hood house. Yes, i admit it, i LIKE Tabitha, i know i'm one of a small few, but hey, i like being part of the minority.  
  
Just a note. I've had a few people assuring me that Todd's...errrrr....infatuation with Wanda is only temporay and i shouldn't split him and Sidney up. Do you honestly think i'd do that???? No, i'd been thiinging of this fic for a while, and without giving anything away, i can just say that it's pure coincidence that the Evo storywriters put that up as i was finishing this fic. Yes...well that didn't give anything away..did it?. So n'fear, i have PLENTY of Sidney fic coming up, i could never get rid of her. And now..on with the fic.....  
  
Chapter one - New beginings  
  
Lance Alvers was trying to get some much needed rest on the sofa. He had overtaxed his powers AGAIN and had a major migraine AGAIN. Freddy was eating in the kitchen, as usual, while Pietro and Todd were playing cards, Pietro doing his best to cheat. Unfortunately for him, Todd had good relexes, and couldn't be caught out as easily as his other teamates. It was mid October. Lance had finally drifted of to sleep when music came blaring from upstairs, waking him up with a jolt. He groaned and grabbed his head.  
  
"Will someone go up there and tell them to keep it down?", he asked.  
  
It was a retorical question, and he knew it. Since Tabitha had moved into the Brotherhood house things had certainly got a little...louder. It turned out that she and Sidney got on very well. They were both wild, both free spirits and both had the male members of the Brotherhood rapped around their pinkie fingers.  
  
"No way man", said Freddy coming out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich, "i went last time. My back still hurts".  
  
Lance sighed and turned hopefully to Todd.  
  
"Why don't you go, one of them IS your girlfriend", he tried.  
  
"Yeah right", said Todd, shaking his head and laughing, "and that gives me WHAT sorta power over Sid?, especially when she's wit' Tabby".  
  
"We could draw straws", suggested Pietro.  
  
"Fine", muttered Lance, standing up and walking into the kitchen, returning a few minutes after with four straws cluched in his hands, "come on guys, pick your straw".  
  
The Brotherhood boys grummbeled a little then each took a straw. Pietro gaped at his, he'd drawn the short one. He looked at his teamates with a pleading expression.  
  
"Please don't make go up there!", he said, his eyes wide, "they'll ..... they'll.... clawandblowmeup!".  
  
"Too bad", said Fred with a shrug, "have fun".  
  
"Good luck man", said Todd, patting Pietro on the shoulder, "you'll need it yo".  
  
Lance simply waved at him with a smile on his face. Pietro sighed and walked, yes, walked upstairs. He stopped outside of what used to be Mystique's room. It was now offically Tabby and Sidney's. When Tabby moved in, Sidney decided that the big room suited her much better than her own room and moved in the very same day. Pietro stared at the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door before opening it. Tabitha was dancing around the room, while Sidney was sitting on her bed, reading and singing at the same time. The stereo was blaring ' Girls just wanna have fun'. Both girls looked up as Pietro entered the room. Tabby grinned and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey Speedy-boy", she said with a laugh, "wanna dance?".  
  
Pietro backed away VERY quickly.  
  
"Errrr...no", he said with a nervous chuckle, "Lance sent me. He want's you to keep it down....Please?".  
  
"Ugh!", said Tabby, rolling her eyes, "Rocky needs to lighten up. I'll make him see MY point of view".  
  
With that, she skipped downstairs. All was silent for a second then.  
  
"No...Tabby..please...".  
  
BOOOOM!  
  
Tabby came back upstairs with a smile on her face.  
  
"If that won't cure a migrane i don't know what will", she said, sitting down, satisfied.  
  
Pietro gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I think i'll be leaving now", he said, making a mad dash to the door.  
  
"Guys", said Sidney, rolling her eyes, "how i managed before without you is nothing short of a miracle".  
  
"I know", said Tabby with a chuckle, "man, it's dull around here. You wanna go to the mall?".  
  
"Sure, why not?", said Sidney with a chuckle, switching on her immage inducer, "You want me to grab Todd?. I can make him carry our stuff again".  
  
"Nah", said Tabby with a chuckle, "The frog-boy can't carry very much, and i feel like going on a MAJOR shopping spree. We need someone who can carry alot".  
  
  
  
"Why me?", squeaked Fred, backing away from the smiling girls.  
  
"Because we can't be expected to carry all of those heavy bag now can we?", said Sidney, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It never used to bother you before Sid", pointed out Pietro, "i think Tabby's been a bad influence on you".  
  
"Are you volunteering Speedy?", asked Tabby, tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
Pietro gave a squeak and ran across the room at a pace that was fast for him.  
  
"No", said Pietro, hiding behind a chair, "i really DON'T want to help you at the mall".  
  
"Then shut up", said Sidney.  
  
"Come on Freddy, to the mall", said Tabby, grabbing hold of Fred's arm and draging him along, "Lance, we're 'borrowing' your jeep".  
  
"No your not!", came Lance's, voice from the kitchen, "Tabby, don't you DARE take my jeep".  
  
"Too late man", Todd muttered.  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later an explosion was heard, followed by the sound of an engine starting up and then squealing of tyres.  
  
"I hope they puts gas in her", said Lance with a sigh, "Betty needs proper care".  
  
"Betty?", asked Todd with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What?", said Lance, "oh come on, lots of guy's give their cars names".  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro, "but.....Betty?".  
  
"What's wrong with Betty?", said Lance, crossing his arms.  
  
"Nothing. If your living in the nineteen hundreds". said Todd with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll have you know my aunt was called Betty", said Lance, "she was a nice aunt. She always gave me lots of sweets".  
  
"Lance, if your going for a trip down mermory lane, will you please warn me in advance", said Pietro, "it'll give me chance to run away".  
  
  
  
There we are, the first chapter done. What do you think?. Please review. 


	2. Mutants at the mall

A change in the air.  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of eilderberries".  
  
Thanks to all FIVE of my reviewers. I love you guys!  
  
Chapter two - Mutants at the mall.  
  
  
  
"I'll take this, and this, and this", said Tabitha, as she zoomed through another clothes shop.  
  
"Please stop", said a moving pile of boxes and bags with Fred's voice, "i can't carry any more. I can't even see anymore".  
  
"Just move to the sound of my voice", said Tabby, unintersted in Freddy's pleas, "oooooh i wonder if they have this in orange?".  
  
"Help me", whined Fred.  
  
Meanwhile, Sidney was looking at a pair of patchwork jeans.  
  
"The only trouble when I shop for jeans", she said, "is that i have to cut holes in them".  
  
"Ouch", said Tabby, shaking her head, "but i guess it's better than having a cramped tail".  
  
"Guys?", said Fred, "shifting the wiehgt of the bags and boxes slightly.  
  
"Okay Freddy, i'm pretty much done here", said Tabby.  
  
"Yeah, me too", said Sidney with a satisfied nod.  
  
"Thank you", said Freddy with a sigh, "i getting tired of..".  
  
"Onto the other half of the mall", shouted Tabby, pointing her finger and laughing.  
  
"NO...more..please", said Fred, "i'm begging you".  
  
"Don't worry Freddy", said Sidney, patting what she assumed to be his shoulder on top of the bags, "we'll stop off at the cafe in the middle".  
  
"That better not be a cruel joke", muttered Fred.  
  
"Now would i do something like that?", said Sidney inocently.  
  
"You would and HAVE", pointed out Fred.  
  
Sidney shrugged and walked after Tabby. Fred sighed and lumbered after the two girls, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later found the three mutants sitting at one of the tables in the mall's cafe. Fred had deposited the pile of bags and boxes, which almost came to his height. Freddy was eating a huge sandwitch while the girls were sharing a plate of chips (AN/ or should i say fries?).  
  
"You know what i think?", said Tabby, thoughtfully taking a sip out of her citrus crush drink.  
  
"If the words shopping, colothes or make-up are involved, i don't care", said Fred.  
  
"Shut up Fred", said Tabby, "now what i was thinking was......oh no, X- geeks at two o clock".  
  
Sidney and Fred looked in the direction Tabby was pointing. Sure enough, Kitty, Kurt, Jean and Scott were walking along.  
  
"Great", said Fred sarcastically, "just what i need to make my day even better".  
  
"Didn't you like the Red monster at one point?", asked Tabby, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I claim temporay insantity", said Fred, "i was still suffering from jet lag. I had to cope with a long flight from Texas".  
  
"Okey dokie Freddy", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"You can talk", said Tabby, "your dating frog-boy".  
  
"You like Kurt", put in Sidney quickly.  
  
While they were bickering, neither of the three mutants noticed the X-men getting closer. Kitty walked over to them and smiled.  
  
"Like, hey guys", she said, then looked around, "Lance isn't here is he?".  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you Kitty, but nope", said Sidney.  
  
"Rocky wanted to stay at home. He had another migrane", said Tabby.  
  
"Awwww. Poor baby", said Kitty, "i'll have to call him after".  
  
"Oh no you won't", said Scott, striding over and dragging Kitty away, "the professor will go through the roof if he gets another big phone bill. AGAIN!".  
  
Tabby and Sidney decided this was an oportune time to sing 'every party needs a pooper' at Scott.  
  
"Ignore them", said Scott, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
He hearded Kiity and Jean away, not noticing Kurt had stepped aside to talk to Tabby.  
  
"Hey Tabby", he said with a smile, "how are things going?".  
  
"Fine blue boy", said Tabby, "much more fun than the institute. NO rules!".  
  
"Ja", said Kurt with a nervous chuckle, "so vha....".  
  
Before he could finnish, Scott had come back and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him away.  
  
"Nice talking to you blue", shouted Tabby, waving.  
  
"You SO still have a thing for him", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"No i don't", said Tabbitha, blushing slightly.  
  
Sidney raised her eyebrow unbeliveingly in reply.  
  
"I don't", pouted Tabby, "besides, he's dating that creepy Amanda chick now".  
  
"Oh don't get me STARTED on that dance again", said Sidney, "it's bad enough Big Al made me work overtime and i didn't get to take MY boyfriend there. But then i find out that giant dinosaur things attacked, and i missed it all!".  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't fun", said Freddy, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, but still...", said Sidney, "i would have liked to have gone. I've never got to go to a dance. Stupid Al, if he weren't paying me money we desprately need, i'd leave".  
  
"Well you still have the halloween dance coming up", said Tabby.  
  
"I know", said Sidney with an excited chuckle, "i've already booked it off. Me and Todd at a dance, and i don't need my immage inducer!. I love halloween".  
  
"That seriously works?", asked Fred, "going out looking like...you?".  
  
"All the time", said Sidney, "ask Todd.When we were kids, i always won the costume competitions and when we went trick or treating, we always got the best candy. Anyway you guys got anyone to go with yet?".  
  
"Thats so funny i forgot to laugh", said Fred.  
  
"I'd take blue, if it weren't for miss 'blues my favorite colour'", said Tabby, pulling a face, "ooooooooooh i'd go with you Fred".  
  
"No offense Tabby, but i had enough last time", said Fred, edging away from her.  
  
"Darn", said Tabby, "my only other hope was Toad, and he's taken. Man!".  
  
"Don't worry Tab's", said Sidney, "i'm sure something will come up".  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter, remember to review, until next time then. 


	3. Darwinism in action

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Duff beer for me. Duff beer for you. You have a duff, i'll have one too".  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, without whom this story wouldn't carry on.  
  
I'll put up the next lot of X-men:Evolution - The musical!. Tomorow. I've got a clod, so i haven't got the enrgy to write. The only reason this is going up is because i wrote it ages ago. Anyhoo....  
  
Chapter 3 - Darwinism in action.  
  
After a LONG shopping trip, Tabby and Sidney had decided it was time to go home, much to Fred's delight.  
  
"Ugh i can't belive the price of those hamburgers", complained Sidney as they walked, "i mean, i could have caught a bunch of rats for free. They probably would have tasted better anyway".  
  
*I couldn't agree more*, said a voice from behind them, *and trust me, the rats certainly DO taste better*.  
  
Sidney blinked and spun around, looking for who had spoken.  
  
"Whats wrong with you Sid?", asked Tabby, "why'd you stop?".  
  
"Didn't you guys hear that then?", asked Sidney, narrowing her eyes suspisiously.  
  
"Hear what?", asked Fred, "all we heard was you complaining about the price of hamburgers. Then you started muttering something about rats".  
  
"I could swear someone replyed to me", said Sidney, looking around, she then tried again, "did anyone talk to me?".  
  
*I did*, 'said' the voice again, *i thought you knew that*.  
  
Sidney looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Where are you?", asked Sidney.  
  
"We're right here", said Tabby, "geez Sid, if i were you, i'd ask Big Al for some time off. Your loosing it girl".  
  
*Down here*.  
  
Sidney looked down, at her feet sat a black cat. Sidney blinked in surprise. She was used to being able to comunicate with cats, but only when she'd taken their form, and she was pretty sure she was in her normal form. Neithertheless, she turned to Tabby and Fred.  
  
"Am i in my normal form?", she asked them.  
  
They both looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.  
  
"Err, you should know that Sid", said Fred, "i mean, you are carrying a bag in your HAND".  
  
Sidney frowned, Freddy was right, she had to be in normal form.  
  
"Whats wrong Sid?", asked Tabby, a hit of concern now in her voice.  
  
"I...i can understand that cat", said Sidney, pointing to the cat.  
  
"We know that", said Tabby waving her hand in the air, "you can comunicate with cats. Whoop de do".  
  
*My name is Alphonse, not 'that cat', thank you*, put in the cat.  
  
"No...i can hear him now..In normal form", said Sidney, backing away from the cat slightly, "he just told me his name was Alphonse".  
  
"Wait...you can hear him...now?", asked Fred, "but you have to be in cat...".  
  
"I know", said Sidney, "this is kinda wierding me out people".  
  
"I think we'd better get you home", said Tabby, putting an arm around Sidney's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..home", said Sidney with a sigh, "come on lets go".  
  
*See you around*, came the voice of Alphonse again.  
  
  
  
When the trio finally came home, Sidney collapsed on the couch with a sigh. She looked up as Lance, Pietro and Todd entered.  
  
"Hey", she said then closed her eyes.  
  
"Sid's had a little bit of a shock today", explained Tabbitha.  
  
"She heard a cat speak", put in Fred.  
  
"So?", said Pietro with a shrug, "she does that all the time".  
  
"Not when she's in normal form", said Tabby.  
  
"Wait...said Lance, blinking, then turning to Sidney, "you heard a cat. Without changing shape?".  
  
Sidney just nodded in reply, her eyes still closed.  
  
"You okay?", asked Todd, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, i guess", said Sidney, giving Todd a small smile, "it was just a shock, thats all. I just wish i could figure out what happened".  
  
"Looks like your wish just came true", said Pietro, looking out of the window, "Baldy's here".  
  
Sidney got up and walked to the window. Sure enough, Xavier was wheeling down the path, accompanied by Storm.  
  
"I'll go talk to him", said Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"If he's here about me, i'm not in", said Tabitha, hiding behind the couch.  
  
"You really think you can hide from a telephaph?", asked Todd with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Rats", said Tabby, standing up.  
  
Meanwhile, Sidney had walked outside to greet Xavier.  
  
"Hey professor", she said with a wave, "hey Orono".  
  
Storm simply waved and smiled. Xavier nodded.  
  
"Hello Sidney", he said, "i think you know why i've come here".  
  
"Its about today isn't it?", asked Sidney, her tail twiching slightly.  
  
"Yes", said Xavier, "i got a reading from Cerebro. It appears your mutant power is evolving"  
  
"Evolving?", asked Sidney, "how more weird loking can i get?".  
  
"Oh don't worry Sidney", said Xavier with a cuhckle, "it won't change your apperance. In fact it's pretty much finished up today. The only difference to your powers now is that you can communicate with cats without changing form".  
  
"Thats all?", asked Sidney hopefully.  
  
"Thats all".  
  
"Well thats a relief", said Sidney with a smile, "you scared me a minute there professor".  
  
"Yes..well, i just thought you'd like to know", he said as he started to wheel away, the stopped and turned around, "how's Tabitha doing here?".  
  
"She's fine", said Sidney, "don't worry, we're taking good care of her".  
  
"Good, and yourself?", asked Xavier.  
  
"Hey you know me", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i fit perfectly in here".  
  
"Yes", said Xavier, a slight look of disapointment on his face, "well...goodbye Sidney".  
  
With that, he and Storm left. Sidney sighed and walked back into the house.  
  
"So what was all that about?", asked Lance, "he didn't try to re-recruit you again did he?".  
  
"He tried a little", said Sidney with a shrug, "he came here to tell me that my powers have just evolved. Apparntely, this talking to cats without changing form is gonna be a permenant fixture".  
  
"Cool", said Pietro, "what a time saver".  
  
"Yeah, i guess so", said Sidney.  
  
  
  
One more chapter done!. Remember to review!. Until next time... 


	4. Peace come to no one

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Help, help, i'm being repressed!".  
  
As seen as no one has told me otherwise, i'm still giving Sam a southern accent. So there!.  
  
Chapter 4 - Peace comes to no one  
  
At the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, things had gotten a little, crowded. Since the new recruits arrived, there was less and less room in the large mansion. Kitty Pryde sat on the couch in the common room, trying to read a book. She had decided that this was the perfect plce to get peace and quiet, unfortunately, she was wrong. After being in the room for only five minutes, Ray and Sam had walked in and started playing a video game. Then Roberto had walked in and decided to play against Ray, bad idea!. Roberto had beaten Ray five times. This caused Ray to decide that Roberto was cheating. In less than a heart beat, the comon room became filled with shouts and bolts of electricity. Kitty frowned and looked up from her book. Ray and Roberto were now staring each other down, Sam was in between them trying his best to keep them from killing each other.  
  
"You soooooo cheated on that last game", said Ray, his fists fizzling with electricty.  
  
"No i didn't", countered Roberto, his eyes blazing, "its called natural tallent. You should get some".  
  
"That it, your dead sunshine boy", screamed Ray, sending a bolt at the Brazillian, narrowly missing his head.  
  
"Now guys, why can't ya'll just calm down", said Sam despreately, "it's just a computer game".  
  
"Not until he appologises and admits he was wrong", said Roberto.  
  
"Not in a million years", said Ray, shoving Sam aside and making a dash towards Roberto.  
  
Roberto took a side-step and Ray collided with the wall. Kitty decided it was time to step in.  
  
"Err guys?", she said, "i think you'd better calm down".  
  
She was completely ignored. Roberto and Ray were now at each other throats. Sam looked forlornly over at Kitty, then sat down on a chair.  
  
"A'h give up", he said with a sigh.  
  
"You stupid Barzillian rich boy", shouted Ray, shooting a bolt of electricity at Roberto.  
  
It missed Roberto completely. It shot through the door, followed by and angry shout. A very familar sounding shout.  
  
"Uh oh", said Ray, looking nervously at the door.  
  
"Uh oh's right", said Loagn, walking in, a frown on his face, "you should think yourself lucky it hit me Sparky. If it hit someone without the healing factor, it coulda seriously hurt them".  
  
"Yeah..err....oops?", said Ray with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Oops isn't the word i'd use", growled Wolverine, "hey you Sunny!".  
  
Roberto stopped dead from where he was attempting to sneak out of the room.  
  
"I wasn't going anywhere", siad Roberto, slighty panicked.  
  
"You got that right", said Logan, "fer that stunt, ya both grounded.  
  
"Awwwww man", said the two mutants in unison.  
  
"Now go to the danger room and run a level three training exercise", said Logan, pointing to the door.  
  
Roberto and Ray sadly plodded in the direction of the danger room. Logan shook his head then looked at Sam and Kitty.  
  
"What is it with those two?", he said, "they're always at each others throats".  
  
"I don't know", said Kitty with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah", said Sam, "this time they got in a scrap over a video game".  
  
"Ugh, boys", said Amara, walking in, "why they fight over something like that is beyond me".  
  
"Just because you don't know how to use a computer game Amara", said Jubille, walking in after her. She was followed by Bobby and Rhane in wolf- form.  
  
"Hey, i've been stuck on a tiny little island cut off from the rst of the world and its technological advances", protested Amara, "what do you expect?".  
  
"I..think i'm going to go to my room", muttered Kitty, leaving before a fight could break out.  
  
As she walked away, she could hear Logan despreately trying to avoid sending more students to the danger room. Kitty got to her room and phased through the door. Rogue was staring blankly out of the window and sighing. She had done this alot.  
  
"Dreaming about someone?", asked Kitty with a giggle, "a someone with white hair and blue eyes".  
  
"And a cute butt", said Rpgue absentmindedely, he head suddenly spun around, "Kitty?".  
  
"A cute butt?", said Kitty, bursting into laughter.  
  
"Did a'h really say that out loud?", said Rogue, banging her head on a wall.  
  
"Yup", said Kitty, "mmm come to think of it, he DOE'S have a bit of a cute butt".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Vho has a cute butt?".  
  
The girls looked up to see Kurt swinging from the light on the ceiling.  
  
"Kurt!. Don't you, like, know how to knock?", shouted Kitty, tapping her foot, "we could have been naked!".  
  
"Ja....You COULD have", said Kurt thoughtfully, "Anyvay, your one to talk Kitty. How many times have you phased thorugh a closed door vithout thinking twice?".  
  
This shut up Kitty rather quickly. Kurt chuckled and teleported onto Rogue's bed.  
  
"So....?", he said, expectantly.  
  
"So what?", said Rogue, knocking him off her bed with a thump.  
  
"Ouch!", said Kurt, rubbing his back, "vho has ze cute butt?".  
  
"Noe of your buisness", said Rogue, "if ya'll don't lave in fa'hve seconds blue-boy a'hll tie your tail in a bow".  
  
"Okay okay, i'm leaving, geez", said Kurt.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
In a cloud of brimstone, Kurt had left. 


	5. Finding a date

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "No, our guy is just a floating head".  
  
Okay people, if it appears i'm igonroing requests, i'm not being rude, honest!. It's just that i have already writen most of this fic. I'm actually a few chapters ahead of this one. :)  
  
Chapter 5 - Finding a date  
  
Sidney was sleeping soundly on the couch in the Brotherhood home when the tiniest of knoks could be heard. She opened her eyes slightly and frowned. Their came another hestitant knock. The feline mutant sighed and got off the couch, walking towards the door, she opened it to find Rogue.  
  
"Hey..Rogue?", she said, blinking, "what are you doing here?".  
  
"A'h was just wondering if....", said Rogue, looking around despreately, "if..a'h could borrow a..a.... tea bag".  
  
"A tea bag?", said Sidney, "what, you don't have any tea bag's in the mansion?".  
  
"Not the kind a'h drink", said Rogue with a nervous laugh, "so....".  
  
"Yeah..okay", said Sidney, opening the door a little wider, "come on in".  
  
Rogue walked in while Sidney went into the kitchen. There was the sound of rummaging around and a few minutes later, Sidney returned with a tea bag.  
  
"Here you go Roguey, one tea bag", she said, giving it to the gothic mutnant, "you want some hot water with that too?".  
  
"Err...no", said Rogue, "so...err....is Pietro at home at all?. Not that a'h care".  
  
"Ahhhhhh now i see", said Sidney, nodding knowingly, "no Rogue, you just missed him. He and the guys have gone 'mayonase shopping'.".  
  
"Oh", said Rogue, looking slightly down.  
  
"You want me to take a message?", asked Sidney, "i can do that you know, i won't charge you".  
  
"Just tell him....a'h came around", said Rogue, starting to leave, "errr..thank for the tea bag".  
  
"Nice seeing you Rogue", said Sidney, opening the door for Rogue to leave, "oh and by the way. Pietro hasn't got a date for the dance yet".  
  
Rogue stopped with her back turned to Sidney and smiled. She then turned around with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Why would a'h care about that?", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know", said Sidney with a shrug, "enjoy your tea-bag".  
  
With that she closed the door. Rogue smiled again and did a little victory dance before heading back to the institute.  
  
  
  
"We have mayonase, hey!. We have mayonase, hey!", came the voice of Pietro Maximoff as he arrived a few hours later.  
  
He walked into the front room and smiled at Sidney.  
  
"Hey good lookin', whats cookin'?", he said with a grin.  
  
"Nothing", said Sidney, "it always smells like that in here".  
  
"Aren't we humerous today?", said Lance as he walked past, his arms full of jars of mayonase.  
  
"As always", said Sidney with a grin, "oh yeah Pietro, Rogue called asking about you".  
  
"Really?", said Pietro, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Well actually she came to borrow a tea bag. Then she brought you up in conversation".  
  
"Ahhh the ol' 'pretend like you don't care and bring him up in converstaion' maovere", sighed Tabby, "works everytime. Though i thought Rouge could do better than a tea bag".  
  
"So did i", said Sidney with a shrug.  
  
"Wait...", said Pietro, "that's a tactic?".  
  
"Well duh!", said Sidney, "who in their right mind would borrow a tea bag?".  
  
"So what does this mean?", asked Pietro excitedly, "she likes me?".  
  
"I guess", said Tabby with a shrug, "you'll just have to ask her won't you?".  
  
"Fine, i will", said Pietro, pulling a face.  
  
He ran over to the door and opened it, dashing out.  
  
"How much do you want to be he chuckens out before he even gets to the main gate?", said Tabby.  
  
"Wow, the mian gate. Your being generous", said Sidney, "i bet he wont even get halfway there.  
  
"Your on", said Tabby with a grin.  
  
  
  
Despite what the girls had speculated, Pietro got further than any of them had said. He had climbed over the gate and had been standing underneath Rogue's window. Unfortunately for him, Logan had sniffed him out. He was now running around the mansion grounds being chased by the angry mutant.  
  
"I only wanna talk to Rogue!", he pleaded.  
  
"Yeah right", said Logan, "i'm not that gulible Speedy-boy".  
  
"Come on Claws", said Pietro, "please?".  
  
Logan growled and put back his claws.  
  
"Ya got five minutes", he said with a frown, "tick tick tick tick tick".  
  
"Okay, okay", said Pietro, running into the mansion.  
  
Kitty was sitting in the common room when she felt a gust of wind pass her.  
  
"Hello Pietro", she said indifferently, the blinked, "wait!. Pietro?. What are you doing here?".  
  
The gust of wind returned and Pietro was standing in front of her.  
  
"Where's Rogue?", he asked, "i really need to speak to her and Logan's got me on a time limit".  
  
Kitty sighed.  
  
"It's about time", she said, "she's in her room".  
  
"Thanks Kitty cat", said Pietro with a grin, speeding off to the room shared by the two girls.  
  
He stopped and tapped on the door. He heard Rogue muttering to herself as she walked across to the door.  
  
"For the last time Bobby", she said as she opened the door, "ya'll can't borrow my...Pietro?".  
  
"Hey Rogue", said Pietro with a grin.  
  
"How did you get in....actually a'h don't tink i want ta know", said Rogue, "so what do ya want"?.  
  
"Well", said Pietro, running a hand through his hair, "i was..wondering if you'd like to go to the haloween dance..with me?".  
  
He gave her one of his winning smiles to seal the deal.  
  
"Okay", said Rogue quickly with a smile, then clear her throat, "a'h mean, sure, whatever".  
  
"Cool", said PIetro, "see you at school tomorow?".  
  
"Okay", said Rogue.  
  
Pietro gave her a salute and dashed off, running past Logan.  
  
"You still have 2 seconds left speed-boy", he said, "impressive".  
  
"I could have done it faster", boasted Pietro, "only i wanted to take my time".  
  
The second Pietro left, Kitty dashed upstairs to Rogue.  
  
"Well?", she asked, hopping excitedly from foot to foot.  
  
"Well what?", said Rogue, trying to give an air of not caring.  
  
"Oh don't, like, give me that!", said Kitty, "what did Pietro want?. Did he ask you to the dance?. Did he, did he?".  
  
"Yeah", said Rogue with a dreamy sigh.  
  
Kitty squealed with delight and grabbed Rogue.  
  
"Oh wow", she said, "you are so, like, totally lucky!".  
  
"Okay okay, put we down will ya?", said Rogue, squirming out of Kitty's grasp.  
  
"Wow, that all of us with dates..well....almost all of us", said Kitty, "i mean i'm going with Lance, your going with Pietro, Kurt's going with Amanada, Evan's going with that starnge girl that creeps me out".  
  
"Haley?", said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, Haley", said Kitty waving her hand, "ooooh and then there's the new recruits. Rhane's going with Sam, Julbilee's going with Bobby, Amara...".  
  
"Okay, okay", said Rouge, "stop talking, please".  
  
"Sorry", said Kitty with a giggle, "so what are you, like, going to wear?".  
  
"Oh Gid, a'h didn't think of that", said Rogue.  
  
"Its okay", said Kitty, "you can borrow some of my stuff".  
  
"Yeah, like a'hll ever wear somethin' ya'll would wear", said Rogue, crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
There you go, more reviews please..Please? 


	6. Return

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Don't you people ever die?".  
  
I love my reviewers, yes i do!. They're all fantastic people. *Hug*.  
  
I haven't seen Hex factor, so i wouldn't know. I assume it all happened in one day, rather than over a few days, oh well, if i'm wrong, i'm wrong.  
  
Chapter 6 - Return.  
  
The Brotherhood house was blissfully quiet. Not a sound ran through the walls. All this silence was beging to get Lance nervous.  
  
"Maybe they're all dead", he said to himself, "yeah, like i'm THAT lucky".  
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later, the door banged open. Tabby came dancing in singing at the top of her voice.  
  
"I got a date, i got a date. Yeah, yeah, i got a date".  
  
"Whoopdy doo", said Lance with a sigh, at least he'd had a few minutes peace.  
  
"Don't you want to know who it's with?", asked Tabby excitedly.  
  
"Not really", said Lance, "but i have a feeling your goona tell me anyway".  
  
"Whats all the noise?", said Sidney, walking downstairs, her guitar in her hand.  
  
"I got a date!", said Tabby.  
  
"I told you so", said Sidney, "who with?".  
  
"You won't belive it", said Tabby, "but......Ray".  
  
"Whoah", said Sidney, blinking, "Ray Crisp?. As in Bezerker?. As in the guy that can destroy an entire appartment block in a second?".  
  
"Thats the one", said Tabby proudly.  
  
"Wow...talk about getting the perfect match", muttered Lance.  
  
"I'll pretend i didn't hear that Rocky", said Tabby, pulling a face, "so Sid, i need a new dress, you wanna go shopping tomorow. Just you and me, loose in New York city".  
  
"Sounds great", said Sidney, "i need something myself. Man i hate dresses, but if the dance is formal, i guess i haven't got a choice".  
  
"You two in New York city", said Lance with a nervous chuckle, "God help the city, thats all i can say".  
  
"Funny", said Sidney sarcastically, "however much i'd like to stay and argue with you Lance, i have to go to work".  
  
"Have fun, get lots of money", said Tabby.  
  
"Yeah, don't wreck the place while i'm gone", said Sidney with a laugh, heading off.  
  
  
  
Sidney returned home to see a smoking hole in the side of the house, exposing what used to be her and Tabby's room. She narrowed her eyes, what had those guys been up to?  
  
"You leave the house for a few hours....", she muttered to herself.  
  
She entered the room to see the boys sitting around, looking nervous, Pietro more than any of them. The house was a wreck, more than usual. The couch had been skewered by a hat rack and a ceiling fan was embedded into the wall.  
  
"Okay, what the heck happened in here? What happened to my room?. Where's Tabby? ", she asked.  
  
Then Mystique, Wanda and Agatha entered the room.  
  
"And who the heck are they?", asked Sidney pointing at the newcommers.  
  
Mystique frowned at the feline mutant.  
  
"I'm Mystique", she said, crossing her arms, "your boss".  
  
"My boss?", said Sidney with a laugh, "you got that wrong lady, no one's the boss of me".  
  
"Well unless your willing to get on with it, you can just leave like the little firecracker", said Mystique with a frown.  
  
"Tabby left?", asked Sidney  
  
"Do you want to join her?", challenged Mystique.  
  
Sidney looked like she was about to retort something when Todd rushed over.  
  
"Err.. don't mind Sid boss-lady", he said, quickly shooting Sidney a pleading look, "she's just tired from workin', yo".  
  
Mystique sighed.  
  
"You can stay if you wish", she said indifferently, "but i hope you'll be of use for me to defeat Magneto".  
  
"Mag-who-now?", asked Sidney, confused.  
  
Mystique gave an exasparated sigh.  
  
"Toad, fill her in, please, i need to lie down".  
  
  
  
After a few hours of explaining, Sidney had finally got the jyst of what had happened.  
  
"So let me get this straight", she said, running a hand through her hair, "this Mystique is our leader, who abandoned you guys when you were on an asteroid fighting Pietro's dad. The scary girl that wreaked the house is Wanda, Pietro's twin sister, who's father locked her up in a mental institute and she now wants revenge. That creepy old lady is here to help Wanda control her power. Tabby left because she didn't like Mystique and decided to blow a hole in our room, which is really Mystique's. Then you guys went to the mall and beat the X-men, with the help of the evil twin over there. And all this happened while i was at work? Man, that sucks!".  
  
Pietro meanwhile was still shaking violently.  
  
"She hates me. She's gonna kill me!", he said.  
  
"Huh", said Sidney, shaking her head,"have you guys tried talking to her yet?".  
  
"Are you crazy?", asked Lance, gesturing to the wrecked house, "she did all this. We don't want her to do it to US".  
  
"Yeah", replied a groggy Todd, "i don't want to be skewered to the end of a ski pole thank you".  
  
"Shut up and go back to sleep", said Fred.  
  
"I hope Rogue gets a headache", muttered Todd.  
  
"With you running around inside her head, i wouldn't doubt it", said Lance.  
  
"Poor baby", said Sidney, patting Todd in the head, "well, i'm going to go talk to her".  
  
"Rather you than me", said Fred.  
  
Sidney walked over to the spot where Wanda was reading a book. She looked up as she saw the cat-girl apporached, but made no effort to smile.  
  
"Hi", said Sidney, holding out a clawed hand, "i'm Sidney, you can call me Sid".  
  
Wanda just gave a half-hearted nod of her head. Sidney sighed.  
  
"Hey, it must be tough settling in and all. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask", she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine", said Wanda, not looking up from her book.  
  
"Oh..okay", said Sidney, with a small cuckle, "errr..nice talking to you".  
  
With that, she walked away and back to where the boys were standing.  
  
"She didn't kill you", said Pietro, "wow. How do you do it?".  
  
"Skill", said Sidney with a swish of her tail, "she isn't exactly talkative is she?".  
  
"Nope", replied Todd, "but she is kinda cute".  
  
"Freddy's, right, you need your sleep", said Sidney, wacking Todd over the head.  
  
"So, do you wish to stay?", came a voice from behind them, Sidney spun around to see Mystique.  
  
"Yeah..sure", said Sidney, "it's not like i have anywhere else to go".  
  
"Good", said Mystique, "you will be sharing a room with Wanda".  
  
"That's a joke right?", said Sidney, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't joke", said Mystique coldly, "so....the boy's here tell me your Sabertooth's neice".  
  
"Uhh..yeah", said Sidney, "you know my uncle Vic?".  
  
"You could say that", said Mystique, narrowing her eyes, "go get your stuff out of my room and move it into your new one".  
  
Sidney sighed and did as she was told. She dragged all her stuff into the new room and started putting things away. Wanda walked upstairs and leaned on the doorway.  
  
"Hey Wanda", said Sidney with a chuckle, "looks like we're roomates".  
  
"Don't mess with any of my stuff or i'll bash your head in", she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Now sis", said Pietro, running upstairs, " if you go around bashing people's heads in, their not going to like you".  
  
"Does it look like i care?", said Wanda coldly, glaring at her brother.  
  
"Well, if you're TOO violent, they'll send you back to the assylum".  
  
Wanda thought this over for a minute.  
  
"Fine", she said, "don't mess with any of my stuff.....please".  
  
"There you go killer", said Pietro with a grin.  
  
Wanda frowned at him and left the room, pushing him out the way as she went.  
  
"Nothing like watching the love between siblings", said Sidney sarcastically.  
  
"Funny", said Pietro, "i almost forgot to laugh".  
  
"So what did you do to her to make her hate you so much?", asked Sidney, putting her guitar by her bedside.  
  
"I....", Pietro looked down, "i stood by and let father take her to that assylum".  
  
"Oh", said Sidney, "but you couldn't stop it right?. I mean, you were just a kid".  
  
"Yeah...", said Pietro, "but...i could have said something...but i didn't. I don't blame her for haing my guts. Heck, i'd hate me too".  
  
"I'm sure she'll come round", said Sidney, "i hated your guts too. Now i only..semi-hate you".  
  
"Thats none too reasuring Sid", muttered Pietro, "but....thanks anyway".  
  
"He left the room and Sidney carried on with her packing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soooooo you like?. Please tell me you do, please?. 


	7. Defeat hurts

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I look like something you drink when you're nauseous".  
  
Thank you all my reviewers, you guys are great! Thanks for the info Red witch, i didn't know DOR was set a day after Hex factor, i've had to change my fic a wee bit, but it works out better now.  
  
Chapter 7 - Defeat hurts.  
  
  
  
All the students in the Xavier institute were under the weather. Scott had gone upstairs to sulk and everyone else was just moping around the house. Kurt, on the other hand, had decided enough was enough and was trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
"Come on guys", he said, "so, ve lost. Eets one to a hundred".  
  
"I guess so", said Kitty, "but we still sucked, big time".  
  
"I know", said Kurt, "vho vants a game of happy families".  
  
"Oh shut up Wookie boy", snapped Rogue, she then squeaked and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Vhat did i say?", asked Kurt, looking hurt.  
  
"It wasn't me", pleaded Rogue, "it was Toad. Get out of ma'h head Swamp Breath!".  
  
"Ugh. I forgot you absorbed him", said Kitty, "how am i, like, supposed to be able to sleep tonight knowing he's in the room too....sort of".  
  
Rogue gave a giggle.  
  
"That wasn't nice", she said, trying to stop a smile.  
  
"Oh God, she's having a conversation with her head again", said Evan, pointing to Rogue.  
  
"What is it scaring ya'll porcupine?", teased Rogue.  
  
She stuck her tounge out at him. Unfortunately, she had forgotten Todd's mutant power. Instead of sticking out a little, her tounge shot out six feet, knocking a vase off a table. Her tounge shot back in quickly, wich gave a whiplash effect, causing Rogue to fall backwards.  
  
"Ouch", she groaned, rubbing her cheek, "man... a'h gotta start cuttin' Toad some slack. This isn't as easy as it looks".  
  
She then noticed the broken vase.  
  
"Uh oh", she said, then blinked and looked anoyed, "no, we can't just 'hide' it".  
  
"I really don't like it when you do that", pointed out Jubilee, backing away slightly, "it's creepy".  
  
"When ya'll get voices in YOUR head, ya'll will understand", said Rogue, pulling a face.  
  
She sighed and picked up the pieces of the vase.  
  
"How am a'h supposed ta fix this now", she said, shaking her head.  
  
"I'll...go get some glue", said Bobby with a chuckle, walking off.  
  
"Yeah, glue, that'll work....eeeewwwww no that will NOT work", shouted Rogue, "get outta ma'h head!. I don't care if it's fun. Ya'll almost as bad as Pietro".  
  
"As creepy as it looks", said Sam thoughtfully, "it's kinda...funny. Like listening to a one-sided telephone converstaion".  
  
"A'h wouldn't call it funny", sulked Rogue, "would YOU like Toad running around in YOUR head".  
  
"I don't think any of us vould", said Kurt with a chuckle.  
  
"No, ya'll can't kill him", said Rogue, massaging her forehead.  
  
"Errr..Rogue", said Scott, walking downstairs, "i think you'd better go to the danger room. You know, run a bit of...Toad out of your system".  
  
"Woah, flashback", said Rogue, shaking her head, then glared at Scott, "ya'll nearly killed Todd in the danger room?. That was nice".  
  
"Hey, he broke in", protested Scott.  
  
"Yeah...yeah", said Rogue, waving her hand, and walking towards the danger room.  
  
A few seconds later they heard her again.  
  
"NO..thats not a dog, it's Rhane in wolf form".  
  
Rhane trotted in with a puzzled expression on her face. She shifted into her normal form and blinked.  
  
"Rogue was just talkin' to herself", she said, "she called me a dog".  
  
"Rogue had a little 'acident' tonight", said Evan, "she absorbed Toad".  
  
"Ahhhh", said Rhane, nodding knowingly, "that explains alot".  
  
"How are you feeling now Scott?", asked Jean, looking up at thier leader.  
  
"How do you think i feel?. We lost. To the Brotherhood!", said Scott with a sigh, "i mean, that is a huge loss. Huge!".  
  
"Okay Scott", said Jean, "calm down. So we lost?. It was a first time thing. We didn't know what to expect. We didn't know that new girl was going to be there".  
  
"I...guess so", said Scott with a sigh, "i just hope Alvers doesn't rub it in at school".  
  
"Oh, you KNOW he's gonna", muttered Evan, crossing his arms, "i've ogtta deal with Pietro".  
  
"Defeat happens to the best of us Evan", said Hank as he walked in, "we just have to learn to cope with it the best we can".  
  
"I guess your right Beast", said Scott, "as usual".  
  
  
  
  
  
By night time, all the students were exhasted and ready for bed. Rogue had run herself ragged in the danger room and had gone earlier. When Kitty had decided to go to bed however, she couldn't see her roommate anywhere.  
  
"Rogue?", she asked carefully, "you haven't been kidnaped have you?".  
  
"A'hm up here", came a voice abover her head.  
  
Kitty looked up to see Rogue hanging upside down from the ceiling.  
  
"Toad's powers still, like, haven't worn off then?", asked Kitty with a giggle.  
  
"No, a'h could do this all the time", said Rogue saracstically, "a'h was just keepin' quiet about it".  
  
"Nice to see you still have his, like, wonderfully charming personality too", chuckled Kitty.  
  
"Sorry", said Rogue, dropping to the floor and climbing into bed, "a'hm just gonna....sleep him off".  
  
"He'd better be gone in the morning", muttered Kitty.  
  
"He says 'he loves you too'", said Rogue with a smirk.  
  
"Ugh", was all Kitty could reply before turning the light off, "goodnight Rogue".  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kitty found her roomate sitting up in bed. He eyes were puffy and their were several damp tissues scattered around her bed.  
  
"Rogue?", said Kitty sleepily, "you okay?".  
  
"No", wimpered Rogue, "a'h had the worst night since...since...a'h absorbed Mangeto's memories. Man, Todd's had a nasty past".  
  
"How nasty?", said Kitty, putting an arm around her friend.  
  
"You know ma'h rule Kitty", said Rogue firmly, "a'h don't talk about other people's pasts. It's not right. Lets just say, that ah'm depressed enough to just sit at home and eat lots and lots of chocolate ice cream".  
  
"Ouch", said Kitty, wincing, "you want me to make you some hot chocolate?".  
  
"That would be nice", said Rogue with a weak smile, "at least he's gone now".  
  
"Yeah, do me a favor Rogue", said Kitty, "like, never touch Todd again, okay?".  
  
"No problem there", said Rogue, following Kitty downstairs.  
  
  
  
There's another chapter done. There aren't many people out ther that picked up on the fact tjhat Rogue absorbed Todd in Hex factor (this coming from the girl who's only seen screensnaps), so i thought i'd do a bit on it. So there!. :P Until next time then.... 


	8. Family ties

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Goodbye, you fruit-drying physcopath".  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, it's you guys that keep this fic going. I have no idea of how time goes round in DOR, at the start its all dark, then its day, then it's sunset. So i guess it starts in early morning. I only have screen snaps to go on here, so bear with me :) Oh and thanks to Humergrey for the writing the DOR transcripts, without which i'd never know what was going on.  
  
A note to Dracar. She was at work, read chapter 6 and you'll see :) One last thing. The only way i can get the next chapter out is if i find a very curical piece of info. As i don't see season three, i need you people to anwser me these two questions. 1- What the heck happened with Duncan? 2 - Where are the X-men living now?  
  
If you can anwser me them, i can sort out the next chapter properly, thanks, enjoy this one. I'm very porud of this one :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Family ties  
  
In the Brotherhood boarding house, things were as they always were in the mornings. Todd and Fred were fighting over breakfast, Pietro was spending hours in the bathroom, and Lance was mulling over a cup of coffee. The only difference was that there were now two extra females at the table. Mystique was muttering to herself, saying that she should have stayed away.Agatha had left that morning, saying that she couldn't cope wihtout being payed and that she's rather drag an atomic bomb across a rickety bridge than stay there. Wanda was sitting alone in the corner, glaring at Sidney.  
  
"Errr.....Mystique?", said Sidney, tapping the blue-skinned woman on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it?", asked Mystique, with a groan.  
  
"I'm going to New York today to get my dress for the dance".  
  
"On your own?".  
  
"Well i WAS going to go with Tabby, but someone drove her out", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine", said Mystique, waving her arms, "just.....go. Just be carefull you don't get mugged or anything".  
  
"I can take care fo myself", muttered Sidney as she went upstairs to get her jacket.  
  
"Every bit like him", Mystique said to herself, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Mystique was enjoying a VERY rare quiet moment. She had sent the boys out to get groceries and Sidney had already left for New York. The only teenager in the house was Wanda, and she was up in her room. Mystique sighed and slouched in her chair.  
  
"Bliss", said said happily to herself.  
  
Her happiness was shattered by the sound of a familiar motorbike pulling up outside.  
  
"Oh no", groaned Mystique, "why now?. Why me?".  
  
The door opened and Sabertooth came in, his his hand a box of some kind.  
  
"Hey Sid, i'm back", he shouted, "i got the......."  
  
Sabertooth trailed off, noticing Mystique sitting in the chair.  
  
"Hello Victor", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Raven?", said Sabertooth, blinking, "since when did you come back here?".  
  
"Since yesterday", said Mystique, "what do you want?".  
  
"I came ta see my neice", said Sabertooth, frowning.  
  
"She's not in, so it's a wasted journey", said Mystique with a smirk, "oh well. I'll tell her you called. Bye bye now".  
  
"Where is she?", asked Sabertooth.  
  
"She's in New York, shopping for some dress", said Mystique.  
  
"By herself?!", said Sabertooth, putting the box down.  
  
"Yeah", said Mystique, "i think she's pefectly capable of.....".  
  
"You think a fifteen year old girl is capapble of going to New York by herself?", said Sabertooth, "what if she gets mugged, or worse!".  
  
"She seems pretty stong willed to me", muttered Mystique, "i pitty the mugger that goes near her".  
  
"I can't belive you let her go without talking to me about it", said Sabertooth, pacing, "she's my responisilibty, Raven, not yours. She's my neice dammit".  
  
He shook his head and walked towards the door.  
  
"She's MY neice too Victor" snapped Mystique.  
  
Sabertooth stopped and growled.  
  
"Correction Raven", he said, turning around and looking at Mystique with narrowed eyes, "she WOULD have been your neice. If ya hadn't decided ta go galavanting with that German count!".  
  
"Oh we're back to this again", said Mystique, crossing her arms, "your still bitter and jealous, i can't belive you".  
  
"Hey, you left me, not the other way around", snarled Sabertooth.  
  
"Yeah, i wonder why", said Mystique, "and she IS my responsibility as long as she lives under this roof. Heck, if you care so much, where are you?. You're never here for her. You're always off on that damm bike of yours. Its like watching a replay of an old movie".  
  
Saberooth growled.  
  
"I didn't come here to get this lecture again", she said, heading for the door, only to be grabbed by Mystique.  
  
"Oh no. Your gonna listen buddy, and your gonna listen good", she said, "you want the same thing to happen to your neice as it did to your son?. Huh?. 'Cause unless you pay more attention to her, it's gonna".  
  
"Don't bring that good-fer-nothing scumbag into this", said Saberooth, "Graydon sold us both out".  
  
"Yeah, well what did you expect?. You can't exactly say he had a 'normal' upbringing", said Mystique, "do you even know where he is now?".  
  
"I don't know and i don't care", said Sabertooth, "now let me leave".  
  
"Fine", said Mystique, letting go of his arm, "but don't say i didn't warn you".  
  
"Who are you to give ME parenting advice?", said Sabertooth with a growl, "in case you haven't noticed, one of your children is a mutant hating phsycopath, and the other two are with the enemy. Yeah, ya did a great job there Raven".  
  
"Why you", said Mystique.  
  
She lashed out her hand to slap him, but her grabbed her wrist before she could.  
  
"Just like old times huh?", said Saberooth coldly, "see you around Raven".  
  
He let go of her arm and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Mystique gave a shout of rage and kicked over a table. She then dropped onto her chair and started to sob.  
  
"Mystique?".  
  
Mystique gave a sniffle and wiped her eyes, turning around to see Wanda.  
  
"Oh...hi Wanda", she said, forcing a small smile, "i...i didn't hear you come down".  
  
"Are you...okay?", asked Wanda, "i heard shouting".  
  
"I'm fine", said Mystique with a sigh, "just..... fine".  
  
"Who was that guy?", asked Wanda, a slight tint of concern in her normaly cold eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter", said Mystique, "go back to your room. I'm fine, i just need some time alone".  
  
"Okay", said Wanda with a shrug, walking back upstairs.  
  
Mystique sighed and put her head in her hands.  
  
A few hours later, Sidney arrived, a bag in her hand.  
  
"Hey boss-lady", she said to Mystique, "i found the dress i wanted".  
  
"Thats..good", said Mystique with a sigh.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, you look....down", said Sidney.  
  
Mystique closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to tell this girl the truth, she wanted to tell her everything, just pour her heart out. She quickly shooker herself out of it. No, not yet.  
  
"Yeah, i'm just tired", said Mystique with a smile, "i'm just....going out".  
  
With that she picked up her coat and left. Sidney shrugged and walked up to her and Wanda's room. Wanda was sitting on her bed, listening to music.  
  
"Hey Wanda", said Sidney as she came in.  
  
Her greeting was answered by the usual disinterested grunt from her roomate. Then Wanda sat up.  
  
"Sidney?".  
  
Sidney blinked, this was the first time since she arrived that Wanda actually STARTED a conversation between them.  
  
"Yeah?", said the feline mutant, turning to her roomate.  
  
"Did Mystique seem a little....upset to you?".  
  
"Yeah. She said she was tired".  
  
"There was this guy that came by ealier", said Wanda, "there was alot of shouting. I think he was looking for you".  
  
"A guy?", said Sidney, blinking.  
  
"Yeah", said Wanda, "i didn't see him, i only heard him. He drove a motor bike".  
  
"Oh, that would be uncle Vic", said Sidney with a sigh of relief, the narrowed her eyes, "but why would him and Mystique be shouting?".  
  
"I don't know", said wanda, "but they really didn't seem to like each other. After he had gone, i caught Mystique crying".  
  
"I think i'd better have a talk with the boss when she gets back", said Sidney thoughfully.  
  
  
  
Mystique didn't show up again until early the next morning. Lance was lazing on the couch, while Pietro and Fred were playing a card game. Pietro, as always, was cheating. Todd was flicking through the tv channels, dissmisng each one as he passed it. Wanda was skulking around and Sidney, Sidney was trying to read. Mystique walked into the room, making each mutant look up in a half-hearted manner.  
  
"Well, I see you're all hard at work building a brighter tomorrow", she said.  
  
"Ya get rigor mortis sitting around here", said Todd from his beanbag, "There's nothing going on".  
  
"On the contrary, it appears our friend Magneto is up to something quite significant", said Msytqiue, upon hearing her father's name, Wanda walked into the room, "That's right Wanda. Your loving father had made a bold move. He's abducted Wolverine".  
  
The whole group looked up in shock.  
  
"Wolverine? That's crazy. Why would he want to do that?", said Lance.  
  
"Why indeed? Pietro. He's your father too. Perhaps you can enlighten us", said Mystique.  
  
"Hey, don't ask me", said Pietro defensively, raising both his hands, "I don't know where he is or what's he doing".  
  
Mystique walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"He actually snatched one of the X-Men", she said, "Why? There is a larger strategy at work here. I can feel it. Now I'm forced to make my move".  
  
"What do you want us to do?", asked Lance.  
  
"You'll see", said Mystique with a smile.  
  
"Don't go all secretive on us", said Sidney, "which reminds me, what was up with Sabertooth?".  
  
"I'll tell you later", said Mystique with a frown, "everyone, get into uniform".  
  
She turned to Sidney.  
  
"I have a special mission for you", she said, with a smile. 


	9. The secret's out

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Stay....good fake dog".  
  
Right, now keep in mind that i haven't seen Day of reckoning, Day of Recovery, Stuff of heroes OR Mainstream. This chapter is sorta set in all of them. As far as i can figure out, DOR, Day of recovery, Stuff of Heroes and Mainstream all take place within the same time. You know, there are no days between them. If i'm wrong, i'm wrong, man i hate British TV. I know i haven't put Sidney in the heart of the action but, again, i didn't see them, and i only have transcripts up to Day of Recovery, so i appologise again. I tried to make it as intersting as i could, while staying within what i found out about what happened with the show.  
  
Okay the start of this chapter is a bit long-winded, but that's because Sidney is in cat form, and so can't exactly talk, so just bear with me okay?  
  
Chapter 9 - The secret's out.  
  
Sidney sat on top on the hill overlooking Stokes Maximum security facility boredly. She had no idea why Mystique had sent her to watch this place, or why she had been told to do it while in the form of a cat. She yawned and stretched. She'd been there all night and nothing interesting had happened. No one had contacted her on the com-link around her neck. She gave a feline sigh and walked over to a nearby tree and started to scratch it. She had been mulling over in her head many things. One of the largest being what Mystique had to do with her uncle. Wanda had sounded worried about her, which was very unlike her roomate, Wanda very rarely showed any emotion other than hate or anger. Sidney yawned again and washed her paw. To any onlookers, she was just a small black cat, probably a stray, spending the night near the prsion, hoping for some scraps of food. Of course, onlooksers didn't know about mutants, she told herself, so she was pretty safe. She looked at the prison again and suddered. She knew that somewhere inside there, Pickles was in his bio tank. She hoped he was secure enough there, she didn't feel like another encounter with him. Her stomach growled and she realised how hungry she was. She sniffed the air, hoping to cath the wiff of something cooking, their was nothing. She sighed and clibed up the tree, lying on one of the branches. She tol herself she would wait another few hours, then she was going home. She wasn't prepared to be a lackey for Mystique, she was her own cat-girl, and she wouldn't obey anyone but herself. She purred proudly at her own inner-toughts, then realsied that no one was around to hear them. She sighed and closed her eyes, telling herself she wouldn't fall asleeep, she'd only rest her eyes.  
  
  
  
By the time she opened her eyes again, it was night time. Sidney groaned, Mystique would toast her for this if she found out. She streached and jumped down from the tree. She looked over at the prison, nothing had changed. She rolled her eyes and prepared to go home, when a small movement caught her eye. She padded down the hill to get a closer look. As she got closer, she could hear footsteps, she stopped and hid in a bush. A few seconds later, the X-men walked past, Rogue talking exctiedly. Unfortunately, as Sidney was in the body of a cat, the words didn't make that much sense. But she could feel an air of hope and excitement in the air.Loagn paused on the way in and sniffed the air. Sidney flattened herself on the ground. Logan norrowed his eyes, and looked around, then shook his head and walked into the facility. Sidney waited for what seemed like an eternity until they came back out again, this time with Xavier. Sidney narrowed her eyes, he'd been in there?. She guessed that this was what Mystique had wanted her to watch for. Before she was sensed by either Logan, Jean or the Professor, she turned tail and trotted back to the Brotherhood house.  
  
  
  
When she got there, he teammates were sitting down, looking stuned. Mystique was missing, as was Pietro. Sidney changed into her normal form and looked at them.  
  
"What happened?", she asked, "i've been watching Stokes' for near enough two days. I just saw the X-geeks go there and get Xavier. Someone had better explain whats going on NOW".  
  
All the Brotherhood members started talking at once.  
  
"Whoah, whoah, whoah, one at a time!", said Sidney, holding up her hands.  
  
"My brother betrayed us", said Wanda, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"What?", siad Sidney, blinking.  
  
"We went after Magneto", explained Lance, "but we teamed up with the X- geeks. We were attacked by Magento's new lakeys, and....Pietro led us right into his trap. Man, you missed so much Sidney".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, "we were attacked by this huge robot thingie. And there were news cameras. The whole mutant secret is out".  
  
"You have GOT to be kiding me", said Sidney, "they know about us?".  
  
"Yeah", said Freddy, "me an' a few of the others got captured by the army. But the guys broke us out".  
  
"And Summer's locked Mystique in there", said Lance, "the jerk!".  
  
"Okay, well that explains the missing teammates", said Sidney, "but what about Xavier?. Why was he in Stokes'?".  
  
"Mystique captured him", explained Todd, "she's been impersonatin' him. The X-geeks saved people from Jugernaught, so they decided ta accept us".  
  
"And while all this was going on i was stuck watching a stupid building!!", shouted Sidney, "oh great, just my luck, first the dance, then Wanda coming back and now this!. Am i unlucky?".  
  
"Trust me, you wouldn't want to be thorugh what we've just been through", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
"So...what do we do now?", asked Sidney with a sigh.  
  
"I...don't know", said Lance, "lets face it. We're in trouble".  
  
  
  
The next day, Sidney awoke to hear voices from downstairs. It sounded like....Principle Kelly?. She blinked and walked down the stairs, just in time to see Kelly leave.  
  
"What did he want?", she asked.  
  
"He wants us to go back to school", said Lance, blinking.  
  
"Well i was gonna go anyway", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"What about Wanda?", asked Fred.  
  
"She's...busy", said Sidney, "she went somewhere last night and hasn't come back yet".  
  
"Great, thats just what we need", muttered Lance, "come on guys, get your stuff together. Its OUR time now!".  
  
"Lance?", said Sidney, "it's just school".  
  
"No, its a step forward for our cause", said Lance, jumping onto the table, "no longer shall we hide in shame. We rule now, and we rule by fear!. And further more...hey, were'd everyone go?".  
  
Lance found himself standing on the table alone.  
  
"Damm my moment of glory and no one wanted to listen".  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to get their stuff together. Lance, Todd and Fred were already in the car waiting.  
  
"Hurry it up Sid", shouted Fred, "i want me some revenge".  
  
"I'm coming, i'm coming", shouted Sidney, walking out of the house.....minus her immage inducer.  
  
"Errr...Sid...did ya forget somethin' yo?", asked Todd.  
  
"I'm not going to wear it anymore", said Sidney, "if the secrets out, there's no point".  
  
"But no one knows your a mutant", pointed out Fred, "you could stilll act normal".  
  
"Hey, i'm not going to ditch my friends", said Sidney, "now lets go. I've wnated to walk in public without cover since i could walk".  
  
Lance grinned and strated the engine and the jeep roared off to Bayville high.  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter done!!!!! Sorry it took so long to put up. Please review. Until next time.... 


	10. The trials and tribulations of teenage m...

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Wait...am i the old stoner?".  
  
Thanks to all my great reviewers.  
  
Chapter 10 - The trials and tribulations of teenage mutants  
  
As the brotherhood burst thorught the doors, Sidney let the boys jump through first. She chuckled as she heard them scare off a good deal of the student population. She then took a deep breath and walked in. She heard people gasp in shock and whisper. The word 'freak' appeared a few times. Sidney just put her head in the air and walked proudly after her teammates. She had been waiting all of her life for this, she wasn't about to be scared off by a bunch of idiots. As the group walked on, they were stopped in their tracks by Duncan. Sidney let off a small growl.  
  
"Hey guys", said Duncan, then noticed Sidney, "whoah.....who the heck are you?".  
  
"Who do you think?", said Sidney, narrowing her eyes, "lets face it, not many girls hang out with these idiots".  
  
"Sidney?", said Duncan, blinking, he gave a nervous chuckle and back away a few steps.  
  
"And the jock wins a prize", said Sidney with a smirk.  
  
Duncan gave a nervous laugh then put a hand through his hair.  
  
"Listen...i want to make a deal with you guys", said said, giving one of his winning smiles.  
  
"We don't make deals with you Mathews", said Lance, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait..", said Duncan, "you all hate Summers as much as i do right?".  
  
Lance stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I'm listening", he said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"You can't be serious Rocky!", said Sidney, "he's...he's... Duncan!".  
  
"Look, i just want to hear what he wants to say, thats all", said Lance.  
  
"Well i'm not going to be a part of it", said Sidney, turning to Todd and Fred, "guys?".  
  
They both looked at thier feet.  
  
"What!", said Sidney, her tail flashing angrily, "you're gonna be chummy with blockhead, after the way he treated you two?. You're both as crazy as Rocky".  
  
With that, she stormed off, muttering to herself as she went.  
  
"Can't belive they'd do that....", she said, "idiots, the lot of...".  
  
She stopped when she noticed Kurt trying to look inconspicious, with his image inducer on. Sidney sighed and walked over to him.  
  
"Kurt?", she said.  
  
Kurt almost jumped three fett in the air and spun around to see Sidney.  
  
"Sidney...err.....hi!", he said, looking around wildly, "no one saw you right?".  
  
"What are you talking about Fuzzy?", she asked, "and why is your image inducer on?. I mean, theres not much point is there?".  
  
"But...people don't know i'm a mutant", said Kurt, "i can be normal".  
  
"Normal?", said Sidney, her eyes wide in disbelief, "normal is what....who you are. You're lying to yourself Kurt. Besides, people will suss out you're on of us as soon as they see you with the X-men".  
  
"I've been avoiding them", said Kurt, looking at the ground.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?", said Sidney, "they're your friends and teammates. You can't just pretend you don't know them. You're not acting like the Kurt i know".  
  
"Vell the Kurt you know vould be having things thrown at him right now", muttered Kurt.  
  
"I'm not having things thrown at me", said Sidney, "and i'm just as freaky looking as you are. I didn't have to come like this today Kurt. I could have done like you have, but i didn't want to. I wanted to stand proud with my teamates. I wanted to be proud of being a mutant, not ashamed".  
  
"I'm not ashamed", said Kurt.  
  
"Doesn't like like that from where i'm standing", said Sidney, "think about what i said, huh Kurt?".  
  
With that, she walked off. Kurt watched her go and sighed. He looked at his image inducer. His finger hovered near the button, then he shook his head and walked off.  
  
  
  
After that, Sidney had gone home. Wanda still hadn't arrived home yet and the guys were doing....whatever it was they were doing with Duncan. Sidney sighed and flicked on the TV. Every channel had mutants on it. The news were broadcasting the battel with the sentinal, and then showed the X-men defeating Jugernaught. Another channel had a talk show, people arguing abut how dangerous muants were. Sidney noticed a few mutants in the debate team, trying to explain that mutants were harmless. Another channel had a stand- up comedian telling jokes about mutants.  
  
"I went to get a burger today. There was a mutnats serving", he said, chuckling, "instead of asking 'you want fries with that?', he said, 'you want radiation with that?".  
  
Sidney frowned as she heard the crowd roar with laughter. Mutants had been exposed for less than a wekk, and already they were being mocked. Sidney switched off the TV angrily. It was at that point that the rest of her team burst in.  
  
"Have fun with Duncan Doughnuts?", she said inocently, looking at her out- of-breath teamates with a smirk.  
  
"Those damn X-geeks", muttered Fred, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"And that backstabbin' Kelly yo", said Todd.  
  
"I hate to say i told you so but....", started Sidney.  
  
"Then don't say it", said Lance sadly, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.  
  
Sidney blinked and immediately stopped laughing, Lance didn't look good.  
  
"Lance?", she asked, worriedly, "are you....okay?".  
  
"Kitty....i...i think....it's...we're..over", said Lance, his face full of pain.  
  
"What?", said Sidney, walking over and putting an arm around his shoulder, "why?".  
  
"She..she called me a 'hood", said Lance, putting a hand over his eyes, "and...and then i told her i would never be good enough for her. The....the look on her face. Man i've wreaked it".  
  
"Hey, calm down Rocky", said Sidney, giving him a pat on the back, "if she treated you like that...well... maybe she's not worth being with".  
  
"But it still hurts", said Lance, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Awww you poor puppy", said Sidney, giving him a hug.  
  
"How could i let her string me along like that?", said Lance, shaking his head, "i'm an idiot".  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Hear that?, that's the sound of no one disagreeing with you", said Todd, which earned him a glare from Sidney, "what?. Sensitivity 'aint my strong suit yo".  
  
"I know", said Sidney, shaking her head, she then turned back to Lance, "you want me to make you some hot chocolate?".  
  
"That would be good", said Lance sadly.  
  
"Okay then", said Sidney, patting Lance on the head and walking into the kitchen.  
  
It was at that point that the phone rang. Todd walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Brotherhood house. How can i make ya day filled wit' happiness?", he said, "oh yeah..she's here".  
  
He put his hand over the phone and shouted into the kitchen.  
  
"Yo Sid, it's fer you".  
  
Sidney walked out and took the phone from Todd.  
  
"Hello?", she said, blinking, "oh hi Al. What do you mean?. But i.... Yeah, but. You can't belive everything they say on the news. But i'm not....Oh really?. Well...you ..you.. you should have German subtitles!".  
  
She slammed down the phone.  
  
"Jerk!", she said to the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?", asked Lance, blinking.  
  
"That was Big Al", said Sidney, "apparently, he doesn't want 'creepy mutant scum' working in his club".  
  
"He fired you?", said Todd, wide-eyed.  
  
"Pretty much", said Sidney sitting down, "well, my stepping stone to my singing career has just sunk. Man....now i'm depressed".  
  
"It's like living in the grim mansion", muttered Freddy, "cheer up guys".  
  
"Pietro would have known the right thing to say", said Lance with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, he could always spout a stupid comment that would make me laugh", said Sidney with a small smile, "you know...i miss him".  
  
"Yeah....me too", said Lance.  
  
  
  
Thats it for now. I probably wont post up until after the next episode, but please review. Until next time... 


	11. A change of leadership

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "My name is cliff. Brother of Joe. I got me some crack. I want me some ho'".  
  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, who bring that extra ray of sunshine to my day...and also make me get off my lazy butt and do some writing.  
  
Sorry these take so long, but i need to know what happened in the episodes. But as seen as it is supposed to be a repeat next week, i should be able to get a few more chapters in. I've also just realised that i've been speeling Todd's name wrong. Apparently its Tolensky not, as i thought, Tolenski. Oh well...  
  
Okay, i got a few synoposis of 'Stuff of villains'. Damn it sounds good!!!!. Well if i mess up anywhere, don't yell at me, i haven't seen it yet remember. Oh, i noticed after reading about 'Mainstream' that Todd mentioned his 'mamma'. Mmmmmmmm. I think it's one of those things that only I would pick up on and think deeply about. Yes....well...  
  
Guess who's in this fic?. GAMBIT!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE Gambit!!!!!! I'm soo happy he's on Evo properly now, i wish i could hear his voice. Todd and Gambit. Wow! I repeat, Todd and Gambit!, i think 'Stuff of villans' is my fave before i even SEE it!!!!!. I appologise if my Gambit is a little off, but i haven't seen him yet, so i'm pretty much basing him on the Fox cartoon Gambit.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - A change of leadership.  
  
  
  
Sidney had been sitting in her room, plucking on her guitar. Wanda had returned home briefly and then told her roomate she had 'stuff to do'. Sidney could hear the sound of the boys fighting outside the door. She sighed, Lance was trying to get them to clean up the house, in case Mystique showed up. Sidney servely doubted that. The house trembled for a second and she heard Fred yell, then there was a thud outside. Sidney rolled her eyes and put her guitar down. She heard Lance and Todd squabling close to her door.  
  
"Wanda, help me".  
  
Sidney blinked, had that been Todd?. Suddenly Todd burst through the door, in Pietro's uniform, with his eyes covered. Sidney chuckled and hid behind the door.  
  
"Sorry! It was an accident, for real this time", he said, opening his eyes and looking around, "Wanda? Sweetums? Where'd she go?". Sidney gave a low growl, making Todd spin around.  
  
"Wanda isn't in right now, can i take a message?", asked Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
Todd's eyes nearly feel out of his head.  
  
"Sidney, honey....hi", he said with a nervous laugh, "i didn't mean...what i just said...y'see...".  
  
"Don't even TRY coming up with excuses", said Sidney with a snarl, pushing past him, "i'm going for a walk before i scratch your eyes out. You toady little...TOAD!".  
  
Todd winced as he heard the door slam. Unfortuantely, at that point, Lance burst in. Sidney heard the fight over Pietro's uniform continue, normaly she would have chuckled, but she was too angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sidney had walked off to have some peace, she knew Todd liked Wanda, she also knew that he liked her but it still anyoyed her. To her surprise, she saw Wanda sitting on a cliff, looking down at a bunch of army trucks.  
  
"Errr..Wanda?", she said, "what are you doing?".  
  
Wanda looked up in surprise.  
  
"Oh...it's you", she said, crossing her arms, "i'm not doing anything, just having some time to myself. AND some time away from your idiotic boyfriend".  
  
Sidney narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't get me started on that", she said coldly.  
  
"Why, you jealous?", Wanda smirked.  
  
Sidney growled.  
  
"Are you trying to start a fight witchy woman?", she said, "'cause if you are.....".  
  
"Chill out cat-girl", said Wanda, "like i would even WANT to steal that slimeball from you. Even if i could do it easily".  
  
"Thats it witch!", said Sidney, putting her hands into fits, "it's go time!".  
  
"Please", said Wanda, rolling her eyes, "like i'm even slightly scared of you".  
  
"You will be", Sidney snapped.  
  
Her eyes glowed green and she transformed into a leopard. She snarled at Wanda.  
  
"Oooooooooohh i'm realy scared", said Wanda sarcastically.  
  
Sidney roared and dove at Wanda, knocking her to the ground. She unsheathed her claws and raised one of her paws. Wanda narrowed her eyes and made a tree uproot itself and knock the Sidney-leopard off her. Sidney gave a growl again, and got up. She turned to face Wanda again and leapt at her. Wanda hex-bolted Sidney, causing her to fall of the cliff. Luckily, Sidney landed on her feet. She looked up to see Wanda still on the cliff, she narrowed her eyes and walked off, passing the army trucks. Suddenly a noise got her attention.  
  
"Hey, pssssst Sid, over here".  
  
Sidney blinked and looked at one of the trucks, inside was Pietro, waving at her. Sidney looked over to the army guys, they weren't watching. She walked over and transformed into her normal form.  
  
"Well well well,", she said quietly, putting one of her hands around one of the bars, "if it isn't the traitor, caged. How....nice".  
  
"Oh come on Sid, let me out will ya?", wispered Pietro, "i'll make it worth your while".  
  
"There's nothing you can offer me Maximoff", said Sidney.  
  
"Come on, let me out", said Pietro, narrowing his eyes, "i have high friends in high places y'know".  
  
"Well good for you", said Sidney, "you walked out on us Pietro, you find your own way out".  
  
With that, she changed herself into a black cat and trotted off.  
  
"Sid..wait...no..come back!", said Pietro, as he watched her leave, "oh damn".  
  
  
  
When Sidney arrived back home, she walked straight upstairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She still smarted from her fight with Wanda. Put that with the fact of seeing Pietro and having to deal with Todd's new crush and she was NOT a happy cat-girl. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Sidney?".  
  
It was Todd.  
  
"Go away Tolensky", warned Sidney with a growl.  
  
Todd winced, she only ever called him 'Tolensky' when he was in BIG trouble. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Look....i'm really sorry about what happened", he tried.  
  
"Funny, so am i", said Sidney.  
  
"So....errrr...you want to go out ta see a movie or somethin' this week?", he asked.  
  
"I'm not very well", replied Sidney.  
  
"Oh...okay", said Todd, "well what about next week?".  
  
"I'm washing my hair".  
  
"All week?!", said Todd, blinking.  
  
"I have alot of hair".  
  
Todd sighed and banged his head on the door. He knew Sidney well enough to know when she got like this, there was no getting through to her.  
  
"Fine", he said with a sigh, "i'll..go...help Fred. I'll talk to you later, okay?".  
  
He got no reply. He shook his head and walked off.  
  
  
  
Sidney was still up in her room some time later. She heard Lance come in downstairs and mutter something about them being expeled. She then heard a lot of crashing and banging.  
  
"What is all the ruckus now?", asked Sidney, walking downstairs, she then noticed Gambit and blinked, "hello".  
  
Remy smiled and nodded.  
  
"Bonjour chere", said Remy, "i'm Remy LeBeau. And who might the vision of beauty i see before me".  
  
"I'm Sidney Cagney", she said, holding out a hand for Remy to shake, "but you can call me Sid".  
  
"Well its a pleasure to meet you....Sid", said Remy, taking Sidney's hand and kissing it, causing Sidney to blush and Todd to frown.  
  
"Well...a charmer", said Sidney, giggling slightly, then pulling herself together, "so..err...what brings you here Remy?".  
  
"He wants us to go rescue Pietro", said Lance moodily.  
  
"Pietro?", said Sidney, blinking, "i just saw him. He wanted me to rescue him, but i told him i wouldn't".  
  
"Well Magento has order...", started Gambit.  
  
"I don't care", said Sidney, "i...i've had enough of dealing with Maximoff's".  
  
Todd winced, Remy picked up on it in a second and grinned. Sidney meanwhile, walked back upstiars.  
  
"Rescue him on your own, i'm not gonna help him out", she said, then smiled, "it was nice to meet you Remy".  
  
"The pleasures all mine chere", said Remy, blowing her a kiss.  
  
Sidney smiled and walked back into her room. Remy grinned and turned to Todd.  
  
"A tip for you Crapaud (a/n: that's French for Toad. I researched it!)", he said, "don't fall for one belle while you're in love with another".  
  
"I don't need your love tips Cajun", muttered Todd.  
  
"Does'nt look like that from where i'm standin'", chuckled Remy, walking out of the house, "don't forget to save de Speed demon".  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the boys had come home, claiming that Rogue and Kitty had wreaked their mission. It had pretty much bummed them out and they had been lazing around the house for hours. Sidney had been sitting upstairs, listening to Lance strum his guitar and wondering why he hadn't told her he knew how to play before. She then heard the door burst open and Remy's voice. A small smile spread across her face. The cajun was extremely handsome and had an accent to die for. She was pulled out of her daydream by the sound of a familiar voice. It was Pietro. She ran downstairs, Pietro looked up from his chair and smiled.  
  
"Hello Sidney", he said with a grin.  
  
"What are you doing here Speedy?", she snarled.  
  
"I'm your new boss", said Pietro smugly.  
  
"That's not funny", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
"Who said it was", said Pietro with a chuckle, "now as seen as you refused to help me, i'll let you clean out the bathroom".  
  
"I'm not doing anything YOU say", Sidney snarled.  
  
"You haven't got a choice puddy-cat", said Pietro, "do as i say or get out".  
  
"You know i have nowhere else to go", growled Sidney.  
  
"Well you better get cleaning then hadn't you?", said Pietro.  
  
"Drop dead", said Sidney, storming away.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see Lance sitting down. Looking at a bowl of cookie dough sadly.  
  
"You're gonna let him walk in and take your leadership from you?", she asked.  
  
Lance sighed.  
  
"I haven't got a choice", he said, "besides, i'm too tired to fight back now. It's been too hard y'know? Between losing Kitty and getting expelled from school. This was just too much".  
  
"So what are you gona do?", asked Sidney, sitting down.  
  
"I'm gonna sit here and eat raw cookie dough and drink Avian until i pass out in my own misery", said Lance.  
  
"I think i'll join you", said Sidney, banging her head on the table.  
  
"Yeah, i guess you had it tough too huh?", said Lance.  
  
"You got that right", said Sidney, sadly turning her head towards Lance, keeping it on the table,"i mean, not only does that...that witch, come in and drive Tabby out AND make me share MY room with her, but she had to steal Todd from me too".  
  
"It's just a crush", said Lance, trying to reasure the feline mutant, "i'm sure it will pass".  
  
"I hope so", muttered Sidney, "'cause not only is it wreaking our relationship, but it might even wreak a eleven year friendship".  
  
"Cheer up", said Lance, putting a hand under Sidneys chin and lifting up her face, which was starting to get teary, "if i know Todd, i don't think he'd do anything to hurt you".  
  
"I hope your right Lance", said Sidney with a sigh, "i heard you ran into Kitty?. It must have been tough".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance, with a sigh, "i mean...i didn't want to hurt her. I don't want to lose her, but....but...i guess our sides are too far apart".  
  
"Awww you poor puppy", said Sidney, giving Lance a hug, "hey, it's her loss you hear me?. You're a sweet guy".  
  
"Thanks", said Lance, hugging her back, "you pretty good yourself. Wanda's nothing comapred to you".  
  
"Really", said Sidney, looking up, a tear still on her cheek.  
  
"Really", said Lance, wiping the tear away.  
  
They stared at each other for a second, right before falling into a passonate kiss.  
  
  
  
Whoah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha and another HA!. I'm evil, evil, evil. What a cliffhanger huh?. Bet you want my blood now don't you?. Ha! Review please, God i bet i'm gonna get flamed for this one.... Until next time.... 


	12. Mixed emotions

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh good, my dog's found the chainsaw".  
  
Okay, i want to thank everyone for not flaming me for that last chapter.I think i have been very fair to Todd and Sid, ths is their first big fight really. I'm too much of..well...a Todd fan to make him TOO miserable. I really hope i haven't lost any readers you're still reading this right?  
  
I was going to put this all in one chapter. But then i saw how long it was and decided to spread it between two. Also, i wanted to make you people suffer a little bit more, 'cause i happen to be evil.  
  
Chapter 12 - Mixed emotions.  
  
  
  
Sidney pulled away from Lance and sighed. She then gave a squeak of shock and backed away.  
  
"That can't be good", she said, putting her head in her hands, "what have i done to deserve all this?".  
  
"Oh....thanks", said Lance saracsitically, but then sighed, "but you're right...I can't do this to Todd. I think i might have eaten a bit too much cookie dough or something. I'm sorry Sid".  
  
"Oh don't blame yourself", said Sidney, sitting down, "i'm a mess at the moment. Heck, i lost my job, everyone at school thinks i'm a freak, my boyfriend has a crush on my roomate..need i go on?".  
  
"I guess were both screwed up at the moment huh?", said Lance, sitting down next to her.  
  
"You got that right", said Sidney, then gave a slight chuckle, "i think we'd better get rid of that cookie dough".  
  
"Yeah", said Lance with a laugh, "God knows what would happen if Pietro got his hands on it".  
  
They both laughed and then sighed.  
  
"Can we just agree that it was a over-emotional comfort thing?", asked Sidney.  
  
"I think that's what i'd call it", said Lance, "and may we never speak of it again".  
  
"Agreed", said Sidney.  
  
"Ha!. Thats what you think!".  
  
Lance and Sidney spun around to see Pietro leaning on the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Pietro", warned Sidney with a growl.  
  
"Don't you even think about it Speedy", warened Lance, a slight tremor begining to start in the ground.  
  
"You know, as seen as neither of you are my favorite people right now", said Pietro, "i think i may just go and inform Todd about this. Bye bye".  
  
With that, he sped upstairs, doging the grab Sidney made for him easily. About a minute later, a very loud "WHAT!!!!", echoed throughout the house. Before Lance and Sidney knew it, Todd was in the kitchen, staring angrily at them. He turned to Lance.  
  
"Some friend you are!", he said, narrowing his eyes, "the very second there's trouble between me an' Sid, ya swoop in like a vulture!".  
  
"But...", started Lance.  
  
"No 'buts' about it buddy", snarled Todd, "how would you like it if i went and did that to Kitty huh?. You know i'd NEVER do anythin' like that to ya".  
  
"Todd...don't blame Lance", said Sidney with a sigh, "i mean, were both a little on the emotional side at the.....".  
  
"Oh i blame Lance", said Todd, crossing his arms, "and what are you doin'?. Tryin' ta get back at me 'cause'a Wanda?".  
  
"No!", said Sidney, standing up, "it was just a.....slip up. We don't have any feelings for one another, i swear".  
  
"Yeah right", said Todd, "so what happened?. You guys tripped and just HAPPENED to fall onto each others faces?".  
  
"She was upset", said Lance, "all i was doing was comforting her".  
  
"Thats how you comfort people?", said Todd wide-eyed, "well remind me never ta come ta YOU when i'm down and out!".  
  
"Hey i wouldn't NEED comforting if it wasn't for you", said Sidney, getting between Lance and Todd, staring at the frog-like mutant, "you like Wanda so much have her!. I'm going for a walk!".  
  
With that, she charged out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Todd turned back coldly on Lance.  
  
"Thanks alot", he said, narrowing his eyes, "i really hope ya pleased wit' yaself".  
  
"Hey, YOU'RE the one acting like an idiot", said Lance, "if you would open your eyes for five seconds, you'd see how much Sidney cares about you. I can't believe you're willing to throw it all away to chase after Wanda. And she doesn't even LIKE you".  
  
"I don't want to throw it all away!", shouted Todd, "i love Sid. Not that it matters now. Heck, i've been tryin' ta apppologise to her fer ages, i don't think she'll want ta listen ta me now".  
  
"You want a tip Toad?", asked Lance, crossing his arms.  
  
"Not from you", said Todd, narrowing his eyes, "you've wrecked everything!. I don't even want ta stay in the same room as you right now!".  
  
Todd started to leave, only to have Lance put a hand on his shoulder. Todd turned around and stared at Lance.  
  
"Go find her", said Lance, staring Todd right in the eyes, "'cause if you don't, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life".  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes then took Lance's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Like i said, i don't care what you want ta say", said Todd, "so just butt out".  
  
With that, Todd left the kitchen and walked into the front room, only to walk into a smirking Pietro.  
  
"What do YOU want?", asked Todd.  
  
"Hey, chill out frog-dude", said Pietro, holding up his hands, "it wasn't ME who tried to steal your girlfriend. But hey, girls are nothing but trouble, look at me!. I can't keep a steady relationship for more than a week, 'cause i dump 'em before they can dump on me. Trust me, it's too much hard work trying to keep a relationship with one girl".  
  
Todd sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"You know what Pietro?. You're right", he said, "it IS alot of hard work...but it's worth it. You helped me make an important decision. Thanks".  
  
Without another word, Todd walked out of the house. Pietro blinked and then chuckled.  
  
"Well my work is done", he said, sitting down on a chair, "that was more fun than i thought it would be".  
  
"Your gonna have your legs broken", said Lance, walking up behind the albino mutant, "they're gonna be broken in so many places, you'll never be able to walk again, let alone run".  
  
"Ah ah ah Lancey-boy", said Pietro, waggling a finger at him, "you do and Magento will be on you in a second".  
  
"Who said anything about ME hurting you", said Lance with a smirk, "i'm gonna go see Wanda".  
  
"Wanda!", yelped Pietro, "Lance, you don't want to do that, honest. It was just a joke, no harm in it right?".  
  
"NO harm in it!", shouted Lance, "you just destroyed a loving relationship!. You're a little, wrech, you deserve to be burried alive for what you've done".  
  
"Hey, chill out, i did Toad a favour", said Pietro, "who'd want to be shackled to one girl for the rest of their lives?".  
  
"I would", said Lance sadly, "i would have loved nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Kitty, but that isn't going to work".  
  
"Well there's more single guys in the house then", said Pietro smugly, "i don't know what Todd saw in Sid anyway, she was very...violent".  
  
"He LOVES her", said Lance, "can't you see that, you idiot?. Oh wait, you seem to be unable to feel that emotion, just like your daddy".  
  
"Quit it", snarled Pietro, "you're forgeting who's in charge here Rocky".  
  
"You can take charge", said Lance, "which means YOU have to sort out your teamates, which means you have to fix what you've just broken".  
  
"Hey, i wasn't the one who kissed her", said Pietro.  
  
The house began to shake violently, causing a good deal of plaster to fall off the walls.  
  
"Listen to me Speed-boy", snarled Lance, "it meant nothing. Both me and Sid agreed on that. Todd wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for you. So 'oh mighty leader', i suggest you sort out your teamates, or your going to lose one or even both of them".  
  
"And what if i don't?", said Pietro.  
  
"I have Wanda on speed dial", said Freddy, walking in with the phone.  
  
The house stopped shaking.  
  
"You're choice Speedy", said Lance smugly.  
  
  
  
Sidney was sitting on a bench in Bayville park with her head in her hands. Next to her was a tree that had practically been cut in half by claw marks. She sighed, it had got rid of her pent up agression, but it hadn't calmed the pain in her heart.  
  
"You okay Belle?, or did some other crazy cat-girl rip dat tree apart?".  
  
Sidney looked up to see Remy.  
  
"No....it was me", said Sidney with a sigh, "i kinda screwed up my relationship with Todd".  
  
"Really?", said Remy, sitting down, "how you manage that?. A'h mean, i t'ought you guys were really close".  
  
"I got mad at him for having a crush on Wanda", said Sidney, "and then i kissed Lance".  
  
Remy winced.  
  
"Ouch", he said, "errr...sorry, dat was tactless".  
  
"It's okay", said Sidney with a smile, "it's just that, right now i don't want to think about another guy, i don't want to be NEAR another guy. I HATE guy's right now...no offense".  
  
"None taken", said Remy with a chuckle, "but you know how much he likes you non?".  
  
"Yeah, i know", said Sidney, standing up, "i just need to....to..get my head together".  
  
"Good luck chere", said Remy, as he watched her walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
And thats where i leave it until next time. I bet you people really hate me huh?. Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon. Until next time... 


	13. More mixed emotions

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Wow, you're so horny, you've turned mean".  
  
I should make a point here that i don't own the song 'Suspicious Minds'. The King has claim to that (By the King, i DON'T mean Gareth Gates, i mean the imortal King of rock and roll Elvis Presely. But you already knew that, right? Not that i have anything against Gareth Gates mind you.....'cause i don't).  
  
Yes, the last quote WAS from Lilo and Stitch. I saw it for the first time a few days ago. God i cried so much in that film, and i'm not a crier. X-men:Evolution is comming back in Britain!!!!! Yay!. Not only do i get to see it once a week on GMTV, but apparently it will be shown on the new channel CNX, maybe daily! *Bounces around happily* I'll be able to see the rest of season two, maybe even season three!!!!!  
  
STOP PRESS!!!!! I just found out that there will be a Toad eepy!. Yeah baby! Episode #37 is intitled 'The Toad, the Witch and the wardrobe'. How happy am i!!! Finally, it's about time they did a Toad eppy, i've been waiting since i started watching Evo for one, now i get one, loyalty DOES pay off :D  
  
Chapter 13 - More mixed emotions.  
  
Remy was still sitting on the bench in Bayville park after Sidney left when Todd came running up.  
  
"Where's Sid?", he asked, looking around.  
  
"She's not here", said Remy.  
  
"Yeah right", said Todd pointing at the ripped up tree, "i can recognise Sid's handywork anyhwere yo".  
  
"Okay, okay, she WAS here", said Remy, "but de Belle split. She said she had to tink tings over".  
  
"Just great", said Todd throwing his hands in the air, "man, i can't belive i screwed this up".  
  
"Funny", said Remy with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't see anythin' funny in this", said Todd.  
  
"Oh but et is funny", said Remy, "de Belle tinks ets her fault. You tink ets yours. Did either of you tink it might be neither of you, et might just be someting dat went wrong. You just need ta get back on track Crapaud".  
  
"I never thought i'd hear anythin' like that from YOU Cajun", said Todd, blinking, "but i guess your right. I need ta go......sort this out".  
  
With that, Todd hopped off agin.  
  
"Remy gettin' good at dis 'love doctor' buisness", Remy chuckled to himself, "maybe i should set up a website".  
  
  
  
Sidney had been walking for a while now, she wanted to go home, but she couldn't face everyone..not yet. She was surprised by a gust of wind sweeping past her, then taking the form of Pietro.  
  
"What do YOU want Maximoff?!", she snarled.  
  
"Easy Sid", said Pietro, putting his hands up defensively, "i've been looking all over Bayville for you".  
  
"Well you found me, you want a prize?", she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"No...look", he said, putting a hand through this whit hair, "i....i'm sorry. About what i did. Call it homecoming jitters. I shouldn't have stired it up between you and Todd, i really should'nt have".  
  
"But you did", said Sidney, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I know i did", said Pietro, "you gotta understand, i'm under alot of pressure right now. More than you know. For the first time in my life, my father is actually TRUSTING me with something. He actually wants me to be a part of his life".  
  
"So, you want to beg for his approval?", said Sidney, shaking her head, "and splitting up me and Todd is the way to go about it huh?".  
  
"NO!. I made a mistake", Pietro took a deep breath and said quietly, "i was wrong".  
  
"What?", said Sidney, blinking, "the great Pietro Maximoff admiting he was wrong?. I didn't quite catch that, could you say it a little louder?".  
  
"I was WRONG", said Pietro, "wrong!, you happy now?".  
  
"Not really", said Sidney, "but it helped a little".  
  
"Go find Todd, please!", said Pietro, "if you two break up because of me. Heck, i'd never forgive myself".  
  
Sidney sighed, as if mulling over her thoughts, she then smiled.  
  
"Give me a lift home Pietro", she said, "i need to have a chat with my boyfriend".  
  
  
  
It took Pietro about two seconds to get Sidney back to the Brotherhood house. She dashed in through the door, only to run straight into Lance and Fred.  
  
"Where's Todd?. Is he here?", she asked.  
  
"He's gone Sid, he's gone", said Fred, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"What are you talking about?", asked Sidney.  
  
"He came home and packed his stuff. He said he needed to get things together and stay away from everyone. I think he went to his dad's", said Fred with a sigh.  
  
"His dad's?", said Sidney, shocked, "whoah, he must be really upset. Did you tell him that...that kiss... it meant nothing between you and me Lance?".  
  
"Yeah. I told him everything", said Lance, closing his eyes, "but he wouldn't believe me. He said not call call him, but if i were you, i would".  
  
"I can't believe i managed to destroy this", said Sidney, walking into her room.  
  
She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She sniffled as she felt tears run down her cheek. It was then she started to hear music. She blinked. Music?  
  
"We're caught in a trap  
  
I can't walk out  
  
Because I love you too much, baby".  
  
She narrowed her eyes, it sounded like Elvis was on the roof.  
  
"Oh great, i lose my boyfriend then get a visit beyond the grave. This IS my day", she said saracstically.  
  
"Why can't you see  
  
What you're doing to me  
  
When you don't believe a word I say?".  
  
Sidney sighed and walked over to her open window. She stuck her head out and looked up on the roof. Todd was sitting up there, his stereo with him, the speakers positioned right by Sidney's window. He smiled.  
  
"Hi", he said.  
  
Sidney blinked and climbed out of her window onto the roof.  
  
"Todd?", she said, "but Lance and Freddy said....i thought you'd left".  
  
"Nah", said Todd, "i couldn't leave you".  
  
He produced a single rose from behind his back and handed it to Sidney.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said, "i shouldn't have let myself think about Wanda that way. I shouldn't have listened to Pietro. I believed that you and Lance...man i've been a jerk".  
  
"It's on me too", said Sidney, "i let it get to me. But i can't tell you you can't like other girls. I should have known that you wouldn't walk out on me. I guess i got a little...jealous".  
  
"Okay, then we were both idiots?", said Todd with a smile.  
  
"I didn't say i was an idiot", said Sidney, crossing her arms, then sighing, "but....i was".  
  
"I thought i'd lost you", said Todd, "it nearly ripped me apart. I swear i'll never...".  
  
"Shut up", said Sidney, pulling him over and giving him a kiss.  
  
"I take it i'm forgiven then", said Todd with a goofy look on his face when they pulled away.  
  
"If i'm forgiven", said Sidney.  
  
"Sure, if you'll do me one thing", said Todd, holding out his hand, "dance with me".  
  
"Oh the roof?", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i really don't want ot break my neack thank you".  
  
"I won't let you fall..i promise", said Todd.  
  
"Okay then, but if you drop me, i may be forced to kill you", said Sidney, starting to dance with Todd.  
  
As the couple danced on the roof, the rest of the song carried on playing.  
  
"Oh, let our love survive  
  
I'll dry the tears from your eyes  
  
Let's don't let a good thing die  
  
When honey, you know I've never, lied to you  
  
We're caught in a trap  
  
I can't walk out  
  
Because I love you too much, baby...".  
  
  
  
"I'm the greatest", said Pietro sumgly from the living room, "i brought them together".  
  
"Yeah, after you tore them apart", muttered Lance.  
  
"Details, details", said Pietro, waving his hand in the air, "the fact is, i'm a great leader and you know it".  
  
"It'll be a long time before any of us take you seriously as a leader", said Lance narrowing his eyes and walking out the room.  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter done. See i told you it would all turn out okay in the end. Remember to review. The next chapter should be out soon, until next time.... 


	14. Other methods of employment

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Why must we dial so speedily?".  
  
I love my reviewers, i really do :D  
  
Yes Red witch, it IS about time they did a Todd eppy. I found out about it on X fan. Oh for you people in the UK, like me, CNX WILL be showing Evo, though it only looks like the first season at the mo. For the times check out my Group:  
  
http:/groups.yahoo.com/group/Evolution_addicts  
  
Heck, check it out anyway, i love having members. I'm not afraid to make a tastless plug see? :D  
  
Chapter 14 - Other methods of employment.  
  
A few days later found Pietro attempting to fix his room after his 'followers' had trashed it. He wasn't having much luck. Every now and again, a shriek of pain would come from upstairs.  
  
"You think we should help him?", commented Fred as he tilted his head towards the stairs.  
  
"Nah", said Lance, "if he wants to pretend he can do it all by himself, then let him try".  
  
"I'm home", shouted Sidney, walking into the living room carrying a huge carboard box.  
  
"Whats in the box?", asked Lance, "or....do we not want to know?".  
  
"I'm glad you asked", said Sidney with a grin, "you know i've been looking for a new job right?. Well, i found one".  
  
"Found what?", asked Pietro, zooming downstairs, his hands covered in bandages.  
  
"A job", said Sidney proudly, "you know how people have tupperwear parties?".  
  
"Yeah, my mom used to have them all the time", said Fred with a sigh, "she always put the nicest food in those little plastic boxes. Melted cheese, tuna casserole...".  
  
"Okay, we get the concept", said Sidney blinking, "well i'm doing the same sort of thing only....".  
  
She opened the box and brought out a silk strappy nightgown.  
  
"I'm doing lingerie parties!", she said wth a grin.  
  
The boys looked dumbfounded for a second.  
  
"I.....love.....you", said Pietro, wide-eyed, "will you marry me?".  
  
"Hey, i'm right here!", said Todd.  
  
Sidney chuckled.  
  
"So....that means their will be young lingerie models here right?", asked Pietro hopefully.  
  
"Sometimes", said Sidney with a shrug.  
  
Pietro gave a small squeak of happiness, then turned to Todd.  
  
"You lucky..........Toad!", he said, "your dating a lingerie patry hostess".  
  
"I know", said Todd, "one of the quirks of Sidney. Ya never know what she'll come up wit' next".  
  
"My first meeting is on Thursday", said Sidney, then narrowed her eyes at Pietro, "if thats okay with our 'leader'".  
  
Pietro mearly nodded his head slowly, a small smile crossing his face.  
  
"Look at all the pretty underwear", he said dreamily.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, the group were attempting to sort out the various peices of lingerie. Pietro's hands were still bandaged and he was wrestling a bra with his teeth. He finally caught a hold of the strap with one of his hands, unfortuantely, the bra sprang across the room.  
  
"I can't undo a bra!", said Pietro in a paniced voice, "i've been able to do that since i was eight years old!".  
  
"Stop complaining", said Lance, causing a slight tremor, "oh come on, work you stupid piece of.....wait, is this...pvc?".  
  
"There has GOT to be another piece to this", said Todd, holding up a very tiny peice of material.  
  
"Nope, thats it", said Sidney with a shrug.  
  
"Okay......", said Todd, shaking his head, "if someone told me yesterday that i'd be sorting out lingerie today, i'd'a laughed in their faces".  
  
"Then again, in this house, things like this are expected", muttered Lance.  
  
The door banged open and Remy walked in.  
  
"Nobody panic, Gambit has arrived", he said with a grin, the noticed the lingerie, he blinked, "Remy don't t'ink he wants to know how you ended up wit' dat".  
  
"It's my new job Remy", said Sidney, "i am now Sidney Cagney, lingerie hostess".  
  
"Gambit gonna enjoy dis", he said, sitting down and grinning.  
  
"Whoah", said Fred, holding up another peice of lingerie, "how is anyone supposed to get into that"?.  
  
"I wouldn't like to say", said Sidney, turning it various ways, "huh....i'lll have to look in the brochure. Which reminds me, you can give it back now Pietro".  
  
"I don't have it", said Pietro inocentely.  
  
"Yeah, and i'm Princess Caroline", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"You can't make me do anything!", said Pietro, "i'm the boss. ME!".  
  
"You'll be a boss with a broken arm if you don't get it now", snarled Sidney, "or maybe i'll just go and ask Wanda if......".  
  
Pietro disapeared in a gust of wind and came back a milisecond later with the brochure.  
  
"Take it!", he said, throwing it at the feline mutant.  
  
"Good boy", said Sidney, patting Pietro on the head.  
  
"Well, Belle", said Remy, "i have ta admit. I'm impressed. How you get dese boys in check so well?".  
  
"Its a constant schedule of giving them treats, such as this", said Sidney, gesturing to the lingerie, "and making them live in constant fear of what i would do with them if they got me mad".  
  
"I'll have ta remmber dat", said Remy with a grin.  
  
  
  
The boys were coming to the end of the enormous pile of lingerie when Sidney walked through the door, a dazed look on her face. She had been called into school by Principal Kelly, she'd been out for quite a while.  
  
"What does he want?", said Lance, crossing his arms, "does he want to throw us outta the town too?".  
  
"No", said Sidney, blinking, "what would you guys say if i told you i could get us all back into school, fully pardoned?".  
  
"I'd say you'd been sniffing catnip again", muttered Pietro under his breath.  
  
"Shut up Pietro", said Lance, narrowing his eyes, "what are you talking about Sid?".  
  
"Well Kelly told me that he'd let us all back in school if i did him a favour", she said.  
  
"What SORT of favour", asked Todd, raising an eyebrow suspisiously.  
  
"He wants me to tutor...someone", said Sidney, putting her hands behind her back.  
  
"Who?, asked Fred, "anyone we know?".  
  
"Kinda..yeah", said Sidney with a chuckle, "Duncan Mathews".  
  
"WHAT?!", said all the boys at once.  
  
"I know, i know, i hate it too", said Sidney, putting her hands up, "aparently the dumb jock is failing English Lit....badly. If he doesn't pass his next exam, he wont be able to play in the next football game, you know, the semi-finals against PS118. And you KNOW what Kelly's like about his beloved football team. If his star player can't play, its a sure loss for Bayville".  
  
"So he wants you to tutor the blockhead so that Bayville can still go onto the championships?", said Pietro, blinking.  
  
"Yep, and in return, he'll let us all back into school", said Sidney with a sigh, "what do you think?".  
  
"Well we can't go anywhere without a high school education yo", said Todd, "but then again....it IS Duncan were talkin' about. He screwed us up royaly when we teamed up wit' him against Summers".  
  
"I did warn you about that", said Sidney, "i don't mind tutoring him, if you guys want to go back to school. 'Cause i do".  
  
"I, as leader of this group", said Pietro standing up and puffing his chest up, causing the rest of the Brotherhood to roll their eyes, "think it is a briliant idea. Well done Octavia!".  
  
"You're not going to do a speach now are you?", asked Fred with a sigh, "'cause if you are, i'll just go do something more intresting. Like watching the paint on the walls peel off".  
  
"Fine!", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "you all suck as followers, you know that right?".  
  
He got no answer, the Brotherhood had left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter done. Who hoo! Remember to review, please :D 


	15. Past hurts

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Who wouldn't want to be an X-Man it's sooo Fullfulling".  
  
As you can tell from the quote, i saw Joyride for the first time on Sunday. What a great eppy!.  
  
So THATS where i heard ps118, it sounded familiar. Don't worry, i'm not going to neglect the X-men. It's just that most of the stuff that happens in this fic is in the 'Hood house.  
  
Okay, a quick note, if you haven't read my first fic 'I turn to you' most of this chapter won't make a dolop of sense. Those that HAVE read it may gleefully point out that i have contradicted some things, turst me, i haven't all will be revealed. I have had to put the rating up on the fic a wee bit 'cause of the content of this chapter, you have been warned.  
  
Chapter 15 - Past hurts.  
  
The woman sat on the couch, trembling with fear. She twisted her wedding ring around on her finger. Her golden eyes looked up nervously at the clock. A door banging announced her fears, he husband had arrived home. The man walked into the the plush living room and put his briefcase down. Neither of them noticed a todler hiding behind the door. He smiled at the woman.  
  
"Hello Lucy", he said with an English accent, taking off his jacket, "did you have a good day?".  
  
"Yes...i suppose", said Lucy with a sigh, her own accent Italian, watching her husband warily.  
  
"Good", he said, walking over to a table and pouring a brandy into a glass, "i'm sure those investors will put their money into our next project".  
  
"Thats nice", said Lucy, forcing a smile, "your son is asleep. You can go say goodnight to him if you like".  
  
The man gave a shudder.  
  
"What have i said about calling that...that...THING my son?", he said, narrowing his steely blue eyes.  
  
"Well he IS your son, like it or not", said Lucy, feeling brave, she stood up and looked eye to eye with the man, "you can't disown him Daniel!".  
  
"I can and will", said Daniel, a slight edge to his voice, "he's a freak. And it came from YOUR genes, not mine!".  
  
"He's still your son!", said Lucy angrily, "you can't change that!".  
  
"I have already decided that i will", said Daniel, "he's going to an orphanage in the morning".  
  
"No!", shouted Lucy, "you can't take my child away from me!".  
  
She slapped Daniel across the face. He narrowed his eyes at her. Lucy gave a squeak of fright and started to back away.  
  
"Daniel...i..i", she stammed.  
  
Daniel gave a shout of rage and threw the glass across the room, it smashed against the wall, spreading glass everywhere.  
  
"How DARE you!", snarled Daniel, his steely blue eyes flashing dangerously, "you are my wife and you will do as i say!. You understand?".  
  
"I....i....No!", said Lucy, standing straight, "i am not your property. And neither is our son. I...i want a divorce. And if i go, i'm taking him with me".  
  
"You want a divorce?", said Daniel, then burst out laughing, "thats rich!. How do you expect to pay your way?. Unless you want to put that abomination in a freak show.. that should make some money".  
  
Lucy narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Va fa napoli!", she said, spitting on her husband's shoes.  
  
"You little wrech!", said Daniel.  
  
He raised a hand and smacked her to the ground. She gave a yelp of pain, but still stared angrily at her husband.  
  
"Go ahead, beat me up!", she said, "i've been waiting for it all night. You might as well get it over with".  
  
Daniel gave a shout of rage and grabbed his wife off the floor, he shook her then threw her against the wall. The sickening sound of bones breaking filled the room. Lucy slumped down on the floor and started coughing up blood. Daniel narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed his coat.  
  
"I'm going out", he said, "and when i come back, you and that...that freak better be gone".  
  
With that he marched out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Lucy winced in pain and brought herself up to a sitting position. She wiped the blood from around her mouth and a few drops on her bautiful blonde hair that was hanging down her face, tears starting to run from her eyes.  
  
"Mamma?".  
  
Lucy looked up to see a small boy, her son, only three years old, standing by the door. He was in his pajamas, his golden eyes so much like her own looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Hi honey", said Lucy, smiling, despite the pain, "i thought you were asleep?".  
  
"I heard shouting", said her son, "did daddy hit you again?.".  
  
Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. Her child had inherited her perception, he wasn't easy to fool. She truly wished he didn't know about this though.She started to sob. Her son toddled over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't cry mamma", he said, his tiny hands wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart", she said with a sigh, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair, "listen...what do you say me and you get out of here huh?. Go out into the world?".  
  
"Away from daddy and all the fighting?", he asked, his face lighting up.  
  
"Yeah, away from all that", said Lucy.  
  
"But...how will we live?", he asked, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement, "i mean, we don't have that much money. And what if daddy comes after us?".  
  
"You ask too many questions", said Lucy with a chuckle, "and don't you worry, we'll get by. Hey you'll get to go to a real neat school and i'll make sure you have the best education. You're pretty smart for a three year old you know?".  
  
"I know", said the boy with a chuckle, he then frowned, "but..but what if the other kids don't like me...what if they tease me and call me names?".  
  
He looked down at his webbed hands and sighed. Lucy narrowed her eyes and then smiled. She put her hand on his cheek and brought it up.  
  
"Hey, if you can't be cool, be feared", she said, "don't let them push you around. Make them respect you, and they will".  
  
The little boy sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yes mamma".  
  
Lucy suddenly started to have a coughing fit, when it subsided, she winced in pain.  
  
"Are you hurt mamma?", asked the boy.  
  
"I'll be fine", said Lucy.  
  
Though she didn't FEEL fine. Her she couldn't feel below her legs and it felt like her lungs were ready to explode. She was finding it difficult to breathe.She coughed again and noticed more blood, she groaned, it hurt so much.  
  
"Mamma?".  
  
She looked down to her worried son.  
  
"Listen to me. I want you to get out of this hellhole as soon as you can", she said to him, "i don't want you to stay here any longer than you have to. I want you to promise me something".  
  
"Anything for you mamma", said her son, getting closer.  
  
"Promise me you wont grow up to be like your father. Don't treat people like punching bags, don't let greed get the better of you. I want you to grow up decent, not like him. Do you promise?".  
  
"I promise", said her son, his eyes starting to fill with tears.  
  
Lucy smiled.  
  
"Good boy", she said quitely, then smiled, "you want to know something?".  
  
"Uh huh", said her son, fighting back tears.  
  
"I never liked the name you dad gave you".  
  
"Neither do i. It sucks", said her son, pouting, "it's a stupid name".  
  
Lucy gave a small laugh, instantly regretting it when her body seared with pain.  
  
"You know what i wanted to call you?", she asked her eyes starting to glase over.  
  
"What?", sniffled her son.  
  
"Todd", said Lucy, "it was my father's name...your grandfather. I always liked it".  
  
She pulled her son close and smiled.  
  
"I guess we don't get our own way in this house though", she said with a sigh, "i...i'm going to go to sleep for a little while now. When i wake up, we can leave, okay?".  
  
"Okay mamma", said her son, cuddling up to his mother.  
  
Lucy smiled and kissed her son on the head, "goodnight Mortimer".  
  
"Goodnight mamma", he said, giving her a hug.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Rogue sat up sudenly in her bed with a shout. She breathed heavily, glancing around. As soon as she was aware of her surroundings, she gave a sigh. She looked over to Kitty's bed, luckily, her roomate was still sleeping. Rogue sighed and got out of bed. She quietly walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down. She wished she knew how to block out other people's memories. It wasn't easy, looking at the people she had absorbed, knowing their pasts. Knowing things that they would never tell anyone else.  
  
"Not sleeping well?".  
  
Rogue looked up with a jolt and saw Xavier. She forced a small smile.  
  
"Whatever gave ya that idea?", she said.  
  
Xavier smiled and tapped his head.  
  
"It's not easy to 'turn off' physcic powers", he said, "some of the more vivid phsycic messages get through. You have been having trouble with THIS dream...this memory for a while now, haven't you?".  
  
Rogue nodded solmenly.  
  
"It's kinda hard ta block out", she said with a sigh.  
  
"Mmmm. I have a sugestion for you Rogue", said Xavier, putting his hands together as he always did when he was thinking.  
  
"Anything", said Rogue.  
  
"Why don't you talk to Mr. Tolensky. It is HIS memory, maybe he can shed some light on it", said Xavier, "it helped soothe the memory you had from Mystique when you knew what most of it meant".  
  
"A'h had a feelin' ya'll was gonna say that", said Rogue with a sigh, "a'h doubt he'll talk ta me about it. When a'h was in the Brotherhood, he never let on about his past. Now a'h know why".  
  
"I'm sure you can convince him", said Xavier.  
  
"A'h hope so", said Rogue, "Todd's as stuborn as a mule and then some".  
  
  
  
Whoa ha ha ha ha ha ha!. I shall leave it there, 'aint i cruel?. Please review, your thoughts count :D Until next time then.... 


	16. Teaching Mr Mathews

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "See the desk, don't see the desk. See the chair, don't see the chair".  
  
Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, don't know where i'd be without ya! I don't know what Duncan's parents are called, so i made it up!. Ha!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Teaching Mr. Mathews.  
  
  
  
The next morning found Sidney standing outside the Mathews' huge home. She had narrowly avoid falling into their swiming pool and was now waiting paciently for the door to open. When it eventualy did open, a black-haired woman with green eyes looked out.  
  
"Hey, i'm Sidney Cagney", she said, "i'm here...."  
  
"Hello miss Cagney", said Rita Mathews, peering around the door of their large home, wairly eyeing up the cat-girl before her, "i trust you're here to help my Pumpkin with his book learning".  
  
"Hi Mrs Mathews", said Sidney, trying to stifle a giggle at the 'Pumpkin' comment, "yeah, is Duncan ready?".  
  
"Of course", said Rita with a grin, "come on inside".  
  
She opened the door wide and Sidney steped inside. It was very plush, and large. Heck, there were alot of windows in this place. She was interupted by Mrs Mathews.  
  
"I think he's in his room", she said with a smile, "the seventh door on the right".  
  
"Second?", said Sidney blinking.  
  
"No, seventh", corrected Rita.  
  
"Okay", said Sidney, walking off.  
  
As she walked down the hall, she could see tons of sports memrobilia hanging on the walls. Geez, no wonder Duncan had ended up being a jock. She finaly made it to the seventh door and sighed. She might as well get this humiliation over and done with. She knocked.  
  
"Come in", came the voice on the other side.  
  
Sidney sighed and walked in. Duncan's room was enormous. She could have fitted the room she shared with Wanda three times in the place. The walls were full, once again, of sports memoribilia. Duncan had his back turned to her and was playing on what looked like a very new computer console.  
  
"Hey, i'll just have a Spanish ommelte for Lunch", he said, not turning around, "i'm not that hungry".  
  
"Sorry Dunc', but providing you lunch isn't a part of my tutouring programme", said Sidney, crossing her arms.  
  
Duncan spun around and gave a yelp of surprise.  
  
"Oh...it's..you", he said with a nervous chuckle, "thought you were my mom".  
  
"Oh gee..i'm flattered", said Sidney sarcastically, she flung her bag off her shoulder and dumped it on the floor, "now can we please get this over with so my suffering won't go on for TOO long".  
  
"I like you too", muttered Duncan, pulling a face, "i don't know why i NEED tutouring anyway".  
  
"'Cause you got an 'F' in your last exam?", said Sidney with a smirk, "just a guess".  
  
"Yeah, well it's not fair that Newmark won't let me play on the team if i don't get my grades up", said Duncan, "whats up with that?".  
  
"Gee...you think it's because you need more than football skills to get anywhere in life?", said Sidney, rolling her eyes, "oh....never mind, look who i'm talking to".  
  
"Hey, i'm doing fine in my other subjects", said Duncan, "i'm aceing Geometry. Its just stupid English lit. Heck, why does it matter?. It's not like reading a load of old books is gonna help me in life".  
  
"It's not just READING the books", said Sidney, pulling out a few books from her bag, "it's about why the writers wrote the story. What they were feeling, what they were trying to get across. Its about conecting with the characters, going into the world that the author has created....is any of this sinking in?".  
  
"So what can YOU do?", said Ducan with a grin, "you know...mutant power wise?".  
  
"I think we're starying from the point", said Sidney, trying hard to keep her temper in check.  
  
"Oh come on, please?", said Duncan, "you don't do anything destructive like those eye lazer's that Summers' has do ya?".  
  
"No", said Sidney with a low growl.  
  
"Well.....", said Duncan, tapping his foot, "are you gonna show me or not".  
  
"If i do will you please TRY to learn something?", said Sidney, rubbing her temple with a clawed hand.  
  
Duncan nodded. Sidney gave a sigh and concentrated. Her eyes glowed and she transformed herself into a tiger, much to Duncan's surprise. She then changed herself back.  
  
"Happy now?", she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"That was wicked!", said Duncan, "i bet you could really beat someone up with that".  
  
"I WILL beat someone up with it if they don't shut up and learn some English Literature", warned Sidney.  
  
"Okay okay", said Duncan putting his hands up defensively.  
  
"Right...as i was saying", said Sidney, "books are finding out what the author wanted to tell his or her readers. What point he or she wanted to get across...".  
  
"You mean that Frankenstein had a point?", said Duncan with a chuckle, leaning back on his chair, "yeah, right".  
  
"Frankenstein, there's a good example!", said Sidney pulling out the book, "there's tons of fansinating stuff about this book".  
  
"Like what?", said Duncan, unbelivelingly, "guy creates a monster and calls it Franky, big whoop".  
  
"Actually, the monster doesn't HAVE name", said Sidney, " Victor Frankenstein was the name of his creator".  
  
"Really?", said Duncan, blinking, "i always thought it was the other way around".  
  
Sidney could swear she caught a glimer of intrest in the jock's face, but it disapeared as soon as it had arrived.  
  
"Yeah well, it still isn't interesting", he said.  
  
"Okay, lets try something else", said Sidney with a sigh, "did you know that the story came to Mary Shelly in a nightmare?. She then made it into a ghost story when she was staying with her husband and a friend. She told it and her husband told her to make it into a book".  
  
"Huh", said Duncan, "i don't see anything scary about it".  
  
"It isn't that actual STORY thats scary Duncan", said Sidney, she felt she was talking to a brick wall, "it's that POSSIBILITY of the story actually HAPPENING".  
  
"What, a guy could create a monster?", said Duncan with a a.  
  
"When Shelly wrote the book, many people belived she was speaking about Darwin, and...how he said it wasn't an imposible occurence", she said, "but Shelly was really writing about human nature. But in his day and age...well it's spooky".  
  
Dancan blinked and looked deep in thought. Sidney would have sworn she could hear rusty cogs turning in his head.  
  
"So...it didn't matter all that much back then....but now...it's relvent?", he tried.  
  
"Hallelujah, he can be taught", said Sidney with a grin, "the monster was kind hearted and gentle, yet because of his monstrous apperance, he hides away from society, because he is terrifed of being cast out.......sounds like someone i know".  
  
Duncan blinked.  
  
"Whoah, it's like she could see the whole...mutant....thing", he said, putting a hand through his blonde hair, "like you guys were afraid to show yourselves because of what you thought people would think of you".  
  
Sidney groaned.  
  
"It isn't about Mutants", she said, "but, by some bizzare...very bizare twist, you have made a point".  
  
"I....did?", said Duncan blinking, "you mean i actually....understood it?".  
  
"Kinda", said Sidney with a chuckle, "a little bit more work and you should have it".  
  
"Cooooool", said Duncan.  
  
Sidney grinned and grabbed her bag.  
  
"Get your coat", she said.  
  
"Why, where are we going?", asked Duncan, blinking.  
  
"To the museum", said Sidney.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Brotherhood house, Todd was watching TV. The guys had gone off doing various things. Pietro said he was going 'Lady shopping', Freddy was probably eating somewhere and Lance had just said he was 'going out', probably to mope about Kitty. With Sidney out tutoring Duncan, it left Todd all alone. Not that he minded, he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Unfortunately, his peace and quiet were shattered by the sound of the door knocking.  
  
"Well THAT lasted long", he said to himself sarcastically, standing up and walking over to the door.  
  
He opened it to see Rogue standing there, looking very miserable and not at all sure of herself.  
  
"Hey Todd", she said, "we need to talk".  
  
  
  
Another cliffhanger!!!!! I'm enjoying making you all suffer. Hey, its bloody cold over here in Wales now. If i'm going to let my fingers get all cold and numb from typying on a keyboard. I'm gonna enjoy myself :D. Despite that...please review. Please? Until next time... 


	17. Troubled memories

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I can hear what women think".  
  
Okay, just a note. I'm not SURE if Todd has an Italian heritidige or not. But his surname SOUNDS Italian. Tolensky. Yeah, i think it sounds Italian. And it's my fic, so there! I have had to do ALOT of research into Italian words, 'cause i have an obessive need for everything to be right, so Nonna is Grandmother. Well..thats what the online translator said anyway. Oh and Carriad is Welsh for Love, but i knew that anyway.  
  
Chapter 17 - Troubled memories.  
  
Todd blinked at Rogue.  
  
"What are ya talkin' about Roguey?", he asked.  
  
"Is anyone else here?", she said, looking around Todd to the inside of the house.  
  
"No Sid's out Tutorin' Mathews an' the guys are out", he said, "whats wrong?. Ya look nasty yo".  
  
"Oh gee thanks", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "look, can i come in?. I really need to talk to ya'll about something".  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes, but then sighed. By the look on Rogue's face, this was important to her. He opened the door wider.  
  
"Yeah, sure, come in", he said.  
  
Rogue gave a small smile and walked in, almost automatically sitting on the chair that once belonged to her when she lived in the house.  
  
"So.. what's so important that ya risked gettin' yelled at by the geek- squad ta come all the way over here for?", asked Todd, hopping onto the couch.  
  
Rogue took a deep breath.  
  
"Do ya'll remember when Wanda first arrived an' we were all at that mall?", she said.  
  
"Yeah....", said Todd, narrowing his eyes in suspision, "what about it?".  
  
"Well...a'h absorbed your abilities", said Rogue with a sigh.  
  
"THAT i remember", said Todd with a chuckle, "ya gave me a migrane fer two days, yo".  
  
"You gave me a bit more than that", said Rogue with a sigh, then judging by Todd's look she added, "a'h got a good deal of your memories too".  
  
A look of worry went across Todd's face, then he sighed and look down.  
  
"What memories?", he asked quietly.  
  
"Most of them were from when ya'll were at the orphanage, which were bad in themselves but there was one that stood out more than any of them", said Rogue running a hand through her hair, "a pretty bad one".  
  
"I've got alot of bad memories ta pick from Roguey", said Todd, crossing his arms, "ya gonna have ta be more specific".  
  
"When...when ya'll still lived with your parents", said Rogue with a sigh, looking down, "when...your mother was...".  
  
Todd's eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, that one", he said painfully.  
  
"A'h thought ya'll said that you momma died giving birth", said Rogue, crossing her arms.  
  
Todd groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I did", he said quietly.  
  
"Why lie about that?", asked Rogue.  
  
"What do ya expect me ta say Rogue?", he said, narrowing his eyes, "that my mother died because she was beaten to a bloody pulp?. Look, this 'aint the sort of thing i want ta remember".  
  
"I know ya'll don't like talkin' about your past Todd", said Rogue with a sigh, "but you've gotta help me here. A'hm not getting any sleep. It keeps coming back at me every night".  
  
"So ya want me ta open up and tell ya everythin' just so ya can sleep better?", said Todd, crossing his arms, "you think YOU have trouble sleepin'?. You try livin' that! You were'nt the one that saw your own mother get...".  
  
Todd sighed and sat down.  
  
"Ah know this is hard", said Rogue, "but don't you think ya'll would feel better if ya got it off your chest?".  
  
"I'd rather keep it inside thank you", said Todd with a frown, "it's just a bit...much ta handle ya know?".  
  
"Hiding it away and pretendin' it didn't happen won't change a thing", said Rogue, "untill ya'll are willin' ta face it, your past is always gonna be there. You can't run from it forever, 'cause when ya'll least expect it, it'll catch up to you".  
  
Todd said nothing. Rogue sighed and got up.  
  
"A'h can't say a'h didn't try", she said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Fine", said Todd, 'causing Rogue to look back, "i'll talk. What do ya need ta know?".  
  
Rogue gave a small smile and walked back into the living room.  
  
"Thanks Todd", she said, "all a'h need ta know is what happened after that. If a'h know, it might stop my nightmares".  
  
"It won't stop mine", muttered Todd, "but....after mom went unconcious...well it must have been a few hours when, if luck would have it, my grandmother came ta visit. Nonna saw mamma lyin' on the floor and called an ambulance. But....by the time they got her to the hospital.....it was too late".  
  
Todd sighed and hugged his chest.  
  
"They said she had broken her lower back an' ripped open one of her lungs, had internal bleedin'. I...i remember her just lyin' there. She looked so small an' helpless. The doctors thought i was too young ta understand that she was...gone, but i understood alright", he closed his eyes, "i told my grandmother what had happened....i think she belived me, but she was the only one that ever did. My dad came over ta the hospital later that night. Nonna, she tried ta tell him ta leave me wit' her, that she'd take care'a me. But dad didn't want ta listen. Deep down, he knew that i'd seen what he had done".  
  
Todd looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"He didn't take me home that night ya know?", he said with a sigh, "he took me straight ta Brooklyn an' put me in the orphanage. He just left me on the steps an' said he was 'makin' a clean sweep'. An' then it started ta snow....ma always loved the snow. I just stood there on those steps like an idiot fer hours. It got cold a'n dark. Luckily fer me one of the staff had walked out ta get somethin' and noticed me. They brought me in an' that was that. The rest is history".  
  
Rogue blinked, taking all of this in. She thought SHE'D had it tough....  
  
"A'hm sorry Todd", she said with a sigh.  
  
"I don't need a pity party", said Todd coldly.  
  
"Does...does Sid know the truth?", asked Rogue.  
  
"No", said Todd with a sigh, "only me...an' now you".  
  
"Well didn't ya'll ever TELL anyone?", said Rogue, "i mean..were talking about MURDER here".  
  
"Oh yeah, right", said Todd, "someone's really gonna belive an orphaned kid they find on the streets. Whenever i tried ta say anythin', the staff always said i was makin' stuff up ta justify why i'd been abandoned".  
  
"What about your grandmother?".  
  
"I don't know where she is", said Todd with a sigh, "she was Italian, like my mother. She's probably back in Italy now. Look, Rogue, ya've just made me re-open a pretty deep an' nasty wound. So if ya don't mind...".  
  
"Okay, a'h can take a hint, i'll go", said Rogue with a sigh, standing up, "you gonna be okay?".  
  
"Hey, i'm resiliant", said Todd with a small smiled, "i'll be fine".  
  
Rogue nodded and walked towards the door, opening it. Before she stepped outside, she turned to face Todd.  
  
"If ya want my opinion", she said, "a'h think you're the toughest mutnat going ta have lived through all that an' not ended up an emotional wreck. A'h know a'h couldn't have done it".  
  
"Yeah..thanks Rogue...i think".  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded, closing the door and leaving the house. Todd sighed and sat back down.  
  
  
  
Not long afterward, Sidney arrived home.  
  
"Hi carriad", she said walking in with a smile.  
  
"Hi", said Todd sadly.  
  
"You know something?. That Duncan can be taught...sort of. He's still a jerk though", said Sidney, bustling around the room, putting books away and her jacket on the hook, "I mean, in the museum, i was showing him how Animal farm was linked to the Russian revolution and i had a conversation with the museum's pet cat. He kinda freaked out, but was okay after i explained i wasn't crazy. Sfter it, he asked me on a date though, so i had to hit him in the shoulder. I think he got the point".  
  
She stoped dead and noticed Todd.  
  
"Geez, you look bummbed, whats wrong?", she asked.  
  
"I...i think it's time ya learned the truth about my past", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
"You mean what you told me was a..a..lie?", asked Sidney, raising her eyebrow, "me, your best friend AND your girlfriend, and i don't know the truth about your past".  
  
"Ya make it sound really bad", said Todd, "but can ya please just hear me out?".  
  
"Fine", said Sidney with a sigh, "but ther had better be a good reason why i don't already know this".  
  
  
  
By the time Todd had finsighed, Sidney was almost in tears.  
  
"No wonder you never talked about it", said Sidney, "man thats...terrible".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd with a sigh, "but Rogue was right. It made me feel better just...tellin' ya".  
  
"Well...what about you grandmother?", asked Sidney, "i mean, i'm sure we could find her and...".  
  
"I don't know where ta START lookin' fer her", said Todd with a sigh, then gave a small smile, "but she was one great lady. I mean, she used ta blurt out proverbs in Italian alot, but she wasn't you normal grandmother. I mean she rode a harley!".  
  
"Thats...different", said Sidney, blinking, "but don't worry. We'll find her..somehow".  
  
"I wish i could belive ya", said Todd with a sigh.  
  
"You wanna know something that'll cheer you up?", said Sidney, "Duncan's parents call him 'Pumkin'".  
  
"That helped a little", said Todd with a small smile.  
  
  
  
There you go, please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.... 


	18. A test is passed, a test is set

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "What's next?. Rabies shots for the Easter bunny?".  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. Nothing like a review. :D The dance is nearing, oh yes it is!.  
  
Chapter 18 - A test is passed, a test is set.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sidney was waiting paciently outside Principal Kelly's office, when the door slamed open and a very excited Duncan ran in. He looked at Sidney and grinned, running over to her.  
  
"I did it. I did it!", he said, waving a piece of paper in the air, "i got a B plus!".  
  
Sidney blinked and looked at the paper, sure enough, Duncan had passed his exam.  
  
"Hey, i told you, my teaching methods never fail", she said with a grin, "well done".  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you", said Dancan, jumping up and down, "i couldn't'a done it without you!".  
  
To her complete surprise, Duncan then gave her a hug.  
  
"Err.....your welcome", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"Miss Cagney", said Dorothy, Kelly's assistant, from her desk, "Principal Kelly will see you now".  
  
"Gotta go face my judgement", said Sidney with a sigh, walking into the Principal's office.  
  
"Yeah...good luck", said Duncan, happily running off to tell his jock friends.  
  
Kelly looked up from his desk as Sidney entered.  
  
"Ah..Miss Cagney", he said, forcing a smile, "well...you did indeed help Mr Mathews. Bayville can still play in the finals".  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "i help up MY end of the bargin, now you hold up YOURS".  
  
Kelly sighed and stood up.  
  
"Well..i suppose you and your.....people deserve a second chance", he said, "i will allow you all to return to school on one condition".  
  
"What is it now?", asked Sidney irritably.  
  
"You can all attend the Halloween dance this week", said Kelly, "determining on your behaviour there, I will decide whether or not you are all fit to come back. If you all behave in a decent manner, you are welcome to come back".  
  
"Fine", said Sidney, "if thats the way we have to prove it, so be it".  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Cagney", said Kelly, waving her out, "see you at the dance".  
  
"Yeah..right", said Sidney with a sigh, walking out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Xavier insitiute, Rogue was in her room, flicking through a very large phone book. Kitty phased through the door and started at her roomate.  
  
"Errrr...Rogue?", she asked with a raised eyebrow, "what are you, like, doing?".  
  
Rogue looked up with a jump.  
  
"Jeez Kiity, ya'll really need ta laern how to knock", she said, putting a hand to her chest, "ya'll nearly gave me a heart attack!".  
  
"Sorry", said Kitty with a giggle, "besides, it's my room too. I shouldn't HAVE to knock".  
  
She walked over and glanced over Rogue's shoulder.  
  
"Why are you looking through New York's phone book?", she asked, "i mean, like, there are easier way to find a date you know".  
  
"Funny", said Rogue, pulling a face, "i'm not looking for date. I'm looking for....someone else".  
  
Kitty furrowed her brow for a second then groaned.  
  
"Your not, like, still looking for Toad's grandmother are you?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "he'll kill you, you know".  
  
"No he won't, he'll be really greatfull", said Rogue, flicking through the book, "because i'll have reunited him with the only family member who loves him".  
  
"AND you would have gone through his personal life without asking!", said Kitty, "does he even know your doing this?".  
  
"Errr...not exactly", said Rogue with a nervous chuckle, "it's gonna be a surprise".  
  
"Oh yeah. 'Hey Todd, here's your grandmother you never thought you'd see again. I just had to use some of your memories and go delving in you past to do it but SURPRISE!'", said Kitty.  
  
"Sarcasm really doesn't work for ya'll Kitty" said Rogue with a chuckle.  
  
"Didn't Todd say his Grandomther, like, moved back to Italy?", asked Kitty, sitting on the desk.  
  
"He said she MIGHT of", said Rogue with a sigh, "a'h don't think the professor will let me call Italy, so a'hm tryin' New York first".  
  
"Okay...", said Kitty, "so just look for Tolensky. I mean, there can't be THAT many Tolensky's in the world, let alone New York".  
  
"You'd be surprised", said Rogue, "ah've found ten already".  
  
"Ten!", squeaked Kitty, "and you've called them all?".  
  
"Heck no!", said Rogue, "what do ya'll expect me to say?. 'Hi. ya'll don't know me, but a'h was wonderin' if ya'll had a grandson that was abandoned twelve years ago?. Oh he changed his name an' a'h don't even LIVE with him, but a'h was wonderin' if ya knew him?'".  
  
"Okay Rogue, i, like, get your point", said Kitty, hopping off the desk and backing away, "just..chill out okay?".  
  
"Yeah...right", said Rogue, returning to the phone book.  
  
"I'll just..go then", said Kitty, walking out.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Bye bye", said Rogue, waving at Kitty, not even looking up from the book.  
  
  
  
"We have to go to the dance to prove ourselves"?.  
  
Lance looked up at Sidney, who had just borken the news to her teamates.  
  
"Yep", said Sidney, "and it's in about a week's time so we need to figure out what were wearing and quick. Did i mention it was a fancy dress?".  
  
"I am NOT wearing fancy dress", said Lance, crossing his arms, "now way no how. Besides, i have no one to go with".  
  
"Go by yourself", said Sidney with a shrug, "you never know, you might get lucky".  
  
"Yeah and see Kitty with some good loking guy. And me sitting in the corner all alone in some stupid costume", said Lance, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Well let me put it this way", said Sidney, crossing her arms, "if you don't go willingly. I will drag you there myself, and that goes for all of you".  
  
"You wouldn't", said Lance, looking up.  
  
"Wanna bet?", said Sidney with a dangerous grin.  
  
Just then, the door knocked.  
  
"I'll get it", said Todd hopping out of the room, he opened the door to see a grinning Rogue.  
  
"Hey Todd", she said.  
  
"Rogue?", said Todd, blinking, "what do you want now?".  
  
"Ya'll are SOOOO gonna love me fer this" said Rogue, pulling out a piece of card and handing it to him, "ta da!".  
  
Todd took it and looked down. On it was scrawled 'Un piccolo pezzo di Italia' an address, and a phone number.  
  
"Its...an Italian restaurant", said Todd, looking at it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not just any Itailan restaurant", said Rogue smugly, "your grandmother's Italian restaurant".  
  
"Nonna's restaurant?", said Todd, taking this in, "you mean...you..you found her?".  
  
"A'h think so", said Rogue, "a'h got the professor to delve into your memories in ma'h head and got her first name. This is the only Rosetta Tolensky in New York. She lives in Little Italy, it's worth a shot".  
  
"Wow", said Todd, putting a hand to his head, "i...i don't know what to say. Thank you...really. This was somethin' i'd never expect from anyone, yo. Thank you".  
  
"So you're gonna go see her?", asked Rogue.  
  
  
  
Woah ha ha ha ha ha ha!. Another cliffhanger. Yeah! Please review people, it keeps the chapter coming. One note, i'm planing on putting the Halloween dance chapter on Halloween, hey i like to do things like that!. If anyone has any ideas on what our mutants, X-men and Brotherhood alike, should go as, please say so in the reviews, 'cause my ideas are dry. Oh, in case your wondering, Todd's grandmother's restaurant is translated into 'A little piece of Italy'. Until next time then... 


	19. A little piece of Italy

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "No ding ding without ze wedding ring"  
  
A thanks to all of my reviewers. May you all be blessed by the little people of munchkin land :D  
  
Chapter 19 - A little piece of Italy.  
  
The next day, Lance's jeep pulled up ouside of 'Un piccolo pezzo di Italia'. In the car were Lance, Sidney and Todd.  
  
"Okay hon, this is it", said Sidney, nodding at the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah....", said Todd, "this is it....yeah....i don't know".  
  
"Oh come on man", said Lance rolling his eyes, "you've been waiting twelve years for this opportunity. You can't chicken out now".  
  
"Your right", said Todd with a sigh, "but...i don't know what to say. What do i say? What do i say?!".  
  
"Todd...stop hyperventelating", said Lance with a chuckle, "why don't you just say... 'hi'?".  
  
"Thank you Mr. Shakespeare", said Todd dryly, "okay..here we go".  
  
"You want us to go with you?", asked Sidney.  
  
"No", said Todd, "this is somethin' i gotta do on my own, yo".  
  
"Okay then, we're here for you if you need us", said Sidney, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good luck", said Lance.  
  
Todd hopped out of the jeep and walked into the resteraunt.  
  
"I bet you ten dollars he'll walk out before he even speaks to anyone", said Lance.  
  
"Thats not being very supportive", scolded Sidney, "....you're on".  
  
  
  
As Todd entered the restaurant, a bell on the top of the door jingled, anouncing someone had entered. The restaurant was decked out just like one you would find in Italy. Checked tablecloths rested on round tables. Candles in jars sat on the tables. Soft Italian music played from a stereo behind the counter. On the ceiling hung the Italian flag. A girl of about 12 in a waitress uniform walked to the counter from a back room. She had green eye and long black hair. She smiled when she saw Todd.  
  
"Ciao", she said with a smile, "welcome to 'Un piccolo pezzo di Italia'. I am Gina , how may i serve you today?".  
  
"Uh..hi", said Todd, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "does a Rosetta Tolensky own this resteraunt?".  
  
The girl blinked and then smiled.  
  
"Of course, wait a minute", she walked to the back room and shouted into it, "Nonna there's a guy here to see you".  
  
"I'll be there in a minute", came a woman's voice.  
  
The girl smiled and turned back to Todd.  
  
"She'll be here soon", she said, "you know my grandmother?".  
  
Todd blinked. HER grandmother?. He had either got the wrong place, or he had more family than he knew about.  
  
"Errr...ya could say that", said Todd with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Just then an old woman walked through into the restaurant. She didn't LOOK old at all, she walked straight and didn't look frail. She was a well built woman and the only things that gave away her age were her wrinkles around her golden coloured eyes and her long grey hair held up in a bun. Even though he had only been three when he last saw her, Todd recognised her instantly. She was, indeed, his grandmother. The woman looked up, took one look at Todd and gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh il mio dio!", she said, pointing at him, "Mortimer?. Is that...you?.".  
  
"Yes and no", said Todd with a shrug, "i sorta changed my name ta Todd....errr....hi Nonna"  
  
Rosetta gave a sqeual of delight and ran around to the other side of the counter and grabbed Todd in a huge hug.  
  
"My little Nipote", she said tears running down her cheeks, "i knew you'd find your way home. I knew it!. Oh i missed you so much".  
  
"I missed you too Nonna", said Todd, hugging her back.  
  
Rosetta stood back and looked at him.  
  
"My how you have grown", she said with a smile, "oh...we have so much to talk about. I want to know everything that has happened to you. My Famiglia is finally together again".  
  
"Errr....Nonna?", said Gina, who was still behind the counter, "who is he?".  
  
"Oh my youngest Nipote, you wouldn't know him", said Rossetta, beaming with pride, "this is your cousin Mort...Todd. You were only a baby when he was taken from our famiglia. Todd this is your cousin, Gina".  
  
"Hey", said Todd giving her a wave.  
  
"I...have a cousin...and you didn't tell me?", said Gina, blinking.  
  
"We... we didn't know if we would ever see him again", said Rosetta, then turned to Todd,"but he's here now.There has been so much on the news at the moment about mutants i thought about you every time i heard it. I was so worried".  
  
"Hey, i'm okay", said Todd with a shrug and a grin, "ya know me".  
  
"You have your mothers spirit", said Rosetta with a nod.  
  
"Whoah, wait a minute!", said Gina, walking around the counter and pointing to Todd, "you mean to say that he's...a mutant?".  
  
"Yes...he is", said Rosetta, "and don't forget that he is your cousin before you say anything nasty".  
  
"I wasn't going to", said Gina, crossing her arms, "i think it's SOOOOO cool!. I mean, what can you do?. Can you shoot lazers. Oooh can you read my mind?. What am i thinking right now?".  
  
"Gina", said Rosetta in a warning tone, then turned to Todd, "you'll have to excuse her, Nipote. She's still young and sometimes forgets her manners".  
  
"I'm not too young", muttered Gina, "i'm twelve, almost thirteen".  
  
"Hey it's okay yo", said Todd with a chuckle, "but i can't read minds. I....i can do..well..Toad things. Err..watch".  
  
He flicked his tounge across the room and grabbed a salt cellar from a table across the room, bringing it to his hand. Rosetta smiled.  
  
"Neat", said Gina.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Todd left the restaurant with a smile on his face. Sidney and Lance looked up from the card game they were playing in the jeep.  
  
"Well?", asked Lance, "how'd it go?".  
  
"I have a family", said Todd, a little dazed, "i actually have a REAL family".  
  
"Good for you, you found her", said Sidney, giving him a hug, "so what are they like?".  
  
"Nonna's just like i remember her", said Todd, then smiled at Sidney, "Her an' Gina are coming to Bayville tomorow. She wants ta meet you".  
  
"Oh boy, nothing like meeting the family", said Sidney with a nervous chuckle, "hope they like me".  
  
"If they're anythin' like me, they'll love ya", said Todd, giving her a kiss on the nose.  
  
"So who's part of this family of yours?", asked Lance, starting up the jeep.  
  
"Just Nonna and my cousin, Gina", said Todd, "Gina's parents died in a car crash a few years ago and Nonna's looked after her ever since".  
  
"Wow, so there's just two of them?", said Lance, "small family".  
  
"Yeah", said Todd with a smile, "but it's MY small family".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I bet you guys want translations from all the Italian huh?. Okay then. Ciao means hello. Oh il mio dio means oh my God. Nipote means grandchild. Famiglia means family. Look at that, and not an Italian lesson in my life! Please review away, if any of you DO speak Itlian and i messed up, tell me. I'm only working from an online translator i found :D. Until next time then.... 


	20. What to wear, what to wear?

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Judging from your singing you're obessed with a girl named Mindy.....or a boy called Andy".  
  
I love my reviewers. I give you all an internet hug! :D.  
  
I found out the Toad eppy airs on the 9th of November. Someone HAS to give me a summary of it when it comes on or i'll...i'll....stop writing! Ha, blackmail!. Didn't think i was up to it didya? :P  
  
I'm all better now. If you could ever call my state of mind 'better' that is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story 'The trouble with being Wanda'. Okay, on with the chapter..  
  
Chapter 20 (already?) - What to wear, what to wear?  
  
  
  
Todd nervously paced in the brotherhood house, glancing time to time at the clock. The house itself was full of Halloween decorations and bits of costumes. Fred was cutting up bits of orange after declaring he was going as a pumpkin (AN/ Thanks wildcreed). Sidney was secretive about what she was going as, and told everyone they would have to wait until the night. Eventually a knock on the door everyone look up.  
  
"Okay, they're here",said Todd, walking over to the door.  
  
He opened it and Rosetta and Gina stepped inside.  
  
"Where are we, the lost crypt?", asked ,Gina, gesturing to the decorations hung everywhere.  
  
"Nah", said Todd with a chuckle, "we got a costume party (AN/ Thanks for telling me Red witch) an' everyone's trying to sort out what we're wearin'".  
  
"A costume party huh?", said Rosetta with a smile.  
  
Todd stered his family into the front room where the Brotherhood looked up and waved.  
  
"Nonna, these are the guys", said Todd, gesturing to them, "that's Lance, Pietro, Freddy an' Sidney".  
  
"Ciao, said Rosetta with a smile.  
  
The Brotherhood waved and smiled back. Rosetta turned to Sidney.  
  
"So you're the young bella that stole my nipote's heart", said said with a smile, "please to meet you".  
  
"Likewise Mrs. Tolensky", said Sidney with a smile.  
  
"Please, call me Rosetta", she said, then looked around, "where did Gina go?".  
  
"Well hello there blue eyes", cooed Gina, where she was grinnning at Pietro.  
  
"Errr..hi Todd's cousin", he said, "Todd's TWELVE year old cousin, that shouldn't be flirting with me".  
  
"Angelina Paola Tolensky", said Rosetta, crossing her arms, "what have i told you?".  
  
"I can't date until i'm fourty", said Gina with a sigh, "and don't use my full name!. Anyway Todd can date. Oooh i have an argument against the rule!".  
  
"Todd's fifteen, you're not", said Rosetta.  
  
"So can i date when i'm fifteen?", said Gina hopefully.  
  
"Maybe", said Rosetta with a wave of her hand.  
  
"That's not and answer!", protested Gina.  
  
"Ogni parola non vuol risposta", replied Rosetta, then she turned to Pietro, "sorry about her. She does thing like that alot".  
  
"So does he", muttered Sidney.  
  
"Hey it's okay. Nice i got an admirer", said Pietro with a grin, "you SURE you're Pietro's grandmother?. I mean you look young enough to be his mother".  
  
"And you could charm the necar out of flowers", said Rosetta with a cuckle, "but i'm afriad i know every trick in the book".  
  
"No fooling you huh?", said Pietro with a grin.  
  
"So can we go and see Bayville?", asked Gina looking at Todd hopefully, "i mean, we need to see where you live. Besides, i missed out on a whole ton of family bonding".  
  
"I agree", said Rosetta, patting Gina on the head, "i would like to see the town you're living in nipote".  
  
"Uh yeah..sure", said Todd with a smile, "what could it hurt?".  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Todd was reqreting that remark. Though his grandmother had patiently walked wth him, Gina had taken everything at a dead run, asking a thousand and one questions a minute.  
  
"I wish i had her young body", said Rosetta with a sigh, "i'd get around alot better".  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue and Kitty were walking out of a shop with Jamie trailing behind.  
  
"I can shop for myself you know", muttered Jamie, "i don't need people with me. I'm not a baby".  
  
"Until you get those powers of yours under control you're, like, going to have to put up with escorts", said Kitty with a giggle.  
  
"Speakin' of escorts", said Rogue with a smile, "you got yourself a date for the dance?. Or are ya'll still hung up over Rock-head?".  
  
"I am NOT still hung up over Lance", said Kitty, pulling a face, "if you have to know, i HAVE got a date".  
  
"Who?", piped up Jamie.  
  
"Justin", said Kitty with a smile.  
  
"That hot new guy?", said Rogue, "you sly devil. A'h didn't know ya'll had it in you Kitty Pryde!".  
  
"Well i do", said Kitty smugly, "what about you?. Or are you still planning to go with everyones favorite show-off?".  
  
Before Rogue could answer, she was grabbed into a huge bear-hug by a plump woman speaking Italian.  
  
"Eeep", was all she could manage.  
  
"Oh...sorry", said the woman putting down Rogue, "i got a little..excited".  
  
"It's okay", said Rogue dazed, "err...who are you?".  
  
"This is my grandmother, yo", said Todd walking up and rolling his eyes.  
  
"You were the young lady that helped my nipote find me", said Rosetta with a grin, "Ringcaziarlo".  
  
"Huh?", said Rogue, blinking.  
  
"She said thank you", said Todd with a grin, "an' so do i".  
  
"Oh, it was nothin'", said Rogue with a wave of her hand, still wairlily eyeing up the large woman.  
  
"Well, i'm still really greatfull", said Todd, "i found my family...i never thought i'd see 'em again. If ya ever need anythin', just ask. Any time, any place, no questions asked".  
  
"Thanks...i think", said Rogue with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Rosetta turned to Kitty.  
  
"And you would be that girl that the young Lance Alvers is moping about", she said with a smile.  
  
"Lance is moping?", said Kitty.  
  
"As if someone died", said Rosetta, "you should talk to him. The poor boy, he is going crazy. Ogni vite vuole il suo palo".  
  
Kitty flicked her eyes towards Todd for a translation.  
  
"Every Jack has his Jill", said Todd, rolling his eyes, "hey were'd Gina go now?".  
  
"Are you talking about the girl thats, like, talking to Jamie?", asked Kitty, pointing to where the two youngsters were chatting away.  
  
"Oh il mio dio, she is at it again!", said Rosetta shaking her head, "i don't know what to do with that girl".  
  
"So you can slipt into multiples of yourself?. Cooool", said Gina grinning at Jamie.  
  
"Yeah", said Jamie with a sigh, "but i can't really conrtol it. The slightest tap and i split".  
  
"Talk about you mulitple personalities", said Gina with a laugh, "how do you wrangle them up"?.  
  
"I just concentrate and absorb them back into me", said Jamie, puffing out his chest, them smiled, "so..are you staying in Bayville?".  
  
"No, i'm just visiting", said Gina, "but now i know i have family up here, i'll be visiting tons".  
  
"Neat", said Jamie with a grin, "maybe when you next come around, i can show you where all the next stuff is. None of the boring adult junk".  
  
"I'd like that", said Gina with a smile, batting her eyelids.  
  
"Young lady", said Rosetta, tapping her on the shoulder, "what did i say only a few hours agao?".  
  
"I'm not doing anything!", protested Gina, "i'm just...talking!. Yeah, talking. You did tell me i needed to make friends with people my own age".  
  
"You have your grandfathers quick wits, that's all i can say", muttered Rosetta, rolling her eyes, "he could pull up an excuse out of thin air too. Come on, we have to get going, i don't want to be stuck in traffic".  
  
With that the two started to walk off towards the parking lot.  
  
"Okay...my family are crazy", said Todd blinking, "i'd better go catch up wit' 'em before they cause a traffic acident or somethin'".  
  
"Good luck Todd", said Rogue with a smirk, watching him run after them.  
  
"We'd better get moving too", said Kitty, "we told the professor we'd be home, like, two hours ago. Come on Jamie...Jamie?".  
  
Jamie was smiling happily into thin air.  
  
"Hey, earth callin' Jamie", shouted Rogue, tapping him on his head.  
  
"Huh?", said Jamie, blinking, "what you say Rogue?".  
  
"Oh boy", said Rogue rolling her eyes, "we gotta go back home. NOw. Ya'll can daydream later".  
  
With that, both girls steered Jamie towards the door and to where Loagn was waiting in the X-van.  
  
"It took ya long enough. I was about to go in after ya", he muttered, then glanced at Jamie, "what's wrong with him?".  
  
"He met Todd's cousin", said Kitty with a giggle, "they're about the same age".  
  
"Oh", said Logan, rolling his eyes, "kids".  
  
He started up the van and headed back to the institute.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ogni parola non vuol risposta means 'Not every question deserves an answer'. Another chapter done!. Please send in your reviews, please. Until next time then.. 


	21. Tha Halloween dance

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I just saw a vision of my own horrifying death" "And?" - Okay, just a note, i own none of the characters or movies mentioned in this chapter. The idea of Freddy going as a pumpkin was from Wildcreed, not me.  
  
Happy Halloween, or, if your from Mexico, Day of the dead. This is one of my most favorite times of the year. I love it to pieces, it almost tops christmas....almost. Because of the briliant time of year, i have put two chapters up instead of just one.  
  
A note to Miah, hey girl, long time no see, the quote from chapter 19 was from the briliantly funny film 'Robin Hood - Men in tights'. A parody of Robin Hood that i HIGHLY recomend to anyone. Not Angel (ggrrrrr damn Buffy thing, die Buffy die!).  
  
Hey guys, this fic is comming to an end. I know, i know, don't yell at me. There are a few more chapters yet, it's just a heads up. I have already started working on 'X-men: Evolution - The musical! - The sequel!'. It should be quite fun :P  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 - The Halloween dance.  
  
  
  
Sidney bustled around her bedroom, putting together her costume. The dance started in a matter of hours and she had lost a gothic-style pendant that she had bought especially for the occasion. Across the room from her on Wanda's bed sat Gina, who was spending the holiday with Todd, to give their grandmother, as Rosetta had put it herself, 'two years worth of rest'.  
  
"Did you check in your jewellery box?", put in the twelve year old helpfully.  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney with a sigh, running a hand through her hair, she checked under her mattress, "found it!".  
  
She put the pendant on and walked over to the mirror. She was wearing a long white, gothic dress. She had maged to get her hair in an almost upright diagonal fashion, white streak and all, thanks to a few dozen cans of hairspray and much swearing and cursing.  
  
"So..who are you again?", asked Gina, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I'm 'The Bride Of Frankenstein", said Sidney with a chuckle, "i just hope this hair holds up".  
  
"Bride of Frankenstein huh?", said Gina with a giggle, "are you planning on depressing my cousin?".  
  
"No", said Sidney with a shrug, "but i am planning to knock him dead with this little white number".  
  
"Please don't say things like that", said Gina with a shudder, "it might emotionally scar me. I wish i could go with you guys, i'd love to go to a dance".  
  
"Sorry kiddo", said Sidney with a shrug, "high-schoolers only. Wait a few more years. What are you planning to do tonight?. Sit around and watch horror movies your grandmother won't approve of, no doubt".  
  
"I guess", said Gina with a sigh, "or i might go trick-or-treating afterwards. It depends how i feel. But don't tell Todd, he'll go all 'older cousin' on me and won't let me go".  
  
"Your secret's safe with me", said Sidney giving a wink.  
  
"Come on Sid, we're leaving in five minutes", shouted Pietro from downstairs.  
  
"Thats my beeper", said Sidney rolling her eyes, "see you later kid".  
  
"Bye Sid", said Gina with a sigh, watching the cat-girl leave.  
  
Sidney headed downstairs to see Pietro up in old-style costume, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"What in the name of all things holly are you?", she said, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I'm Cassanova...duh", said Pietro, "and you can't laugh. Have you SEEN your hair?".  
  
"You want to make something of it?", Sidney growled.  
  
"No..not really", said Pietro with a nervous chuckle, "in fact, yours is one of the more...calmer ones".  
  
"You better not be making fun of my hair again", shouted Freddy, walking throguh.  
  
He was wearing a huge, round orange suit, with only his arms, legs and head visable. His mohawk was died green. It was the sight that made Sidney collapse in a fit of uncontrolable laughter.  
  
"Man Freddy...", she said, fighting for air, "i thought it was bad when Tabby shaved your head bald but now...my God..it's..it's...".  
  
"Green?", said Freddy with a chuckle, "yeah, laugh it up. At least i don't look like a victim of electro-shock therapy gone wrong".  
  
"Can you even move in that thing?", asked Pietro, pointing to Freddy's costume.  
  
"Not really", said Fred, "but my hand can move to my mouth. That's all i care about".  
  
"That WOULD be all you care about", said Todd, hopping down the stairs with one jump.  
  
He was wearing an old fashioned Prince outfit.  
  
"Let me guess... the Frog prince...thats original", said Pietro, rolling his eyes (AN/ i AM aware that it has been done tons of times, so sue me, my brain was fried).  
  
"Says he who's dressed as the world's greatest lover", muttered Todd, then saw Sidney, "whoah....what did you do to your hair?".  
  
"I put it up", said Sidney, "are you complaining?".  
  
"No", said Todd, shaking his head violently, "i..kinda...like it".  
  
"Don't get used to it", she said, putting her arm around his shoulder, "it took me three hours to get it like this".  
  
"You have to come out now Lance. We're leeeeeaving", cooed Pietro.  
  
"I'm not coming out", muttered Lance from the kitchen, "i look like an idiot. This is the last time i let you pick my Halloween costume Maximoff".  
  
"Oh come out you big sissy", shouted Pietro, "you were planning to go to a costume party as yourself. Trust me, you'll feel alot better once you've seen Sid's hair".  
  
"Hey", said Sidney, wacking Pietro across the head.  
  
"The hair the hair!", shouted Pietro, backing away a few paces and sheilding his head.  
  
"Okay...i'm coming out", shouted Lance.  
  
He walked out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face. He was wearing a huge blonde wig and heavy make up. He had a white top with tassled sleaves and a tassled front. He also had black gloves, a black waistcoat, tight grey pants and black boots. He held a staff, with a crystal ball on the end. The entire group burst into laughter.  
  
"Why are you dressed like David Bowie?", asked Todd, pointing at him.  
  
"I told you it was a stupid idea", muttered Lance, "'go as the Goblin King', he says. 'It'll be original', he says".  
  
"Hey Rocky, give us a verse of 'Magic Dance'", chuckled Fred.  
  
"Shut up", snarled Lance, the house begining to shake slightly.  
  
"I don't know Lance", said Sidney, cocking her head to one side, "those pants are very...revealing. If you want to get Kitty back, i think those babies will REALLY help".  
  
This caused Lance to blush and Todd to blink and look up at her.  
  
"What"?, he asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh calm down sweet heart", she said, "i only have eyes for you remember?. All i'm saying is that.. God, those pants are tight".  
  
"That's it, i'm changing", said Lance.  
  
"No time", Todd, "besides, ya like 'em really don't ya?".  
  
"Okay, we've all made fun of Lance's rediculously tight pants", said Pietro, "now lets gogogogo!".  
  
"It's not like you HAVE a date Pietro", pointed out Fred, "do you honestly think Rogue will have anything to do with you after the army truck 'incident'?".  
  
"I'll pretend that isn't true", said Pietro, jumping into the jeep, "come on, it's party time!".  
  
From Sidney's window, Gina watched as the jeep pulled away. She sighed and walked downstairs and into the living room. There was a bunch of snack food left for her and a pile of movies. She half-heartedly flicked through them.  
  
"Seen it, seen it. Hate it, hate it more", she said, to herself, throwing them to the side in turn, "man i'm gonna get rigor mortis sitting around here all night. I'm going out".  
  
She checked thought the window to make sure that the Brotherhood had REALLY gone before walking out of the house. She had a plan.  
  
  
  
The Brotherhood, unaware of Gina's 'escape', entered the crowed gym of Bayville high. It was decorated with paper pumpkins, ghosts and demons and had a smoke machine billowing in one corner. The punch bowl was in the shape of a cauldron while bat-shaped cookies were on the table.  
  
"Ooooohh cookies", said Fred, "i'm gonna go...eat".  
  
"Time to mingle people", said Pietro with a smirk, "watch out ladies, Cassanova has entered the building".  
  
With that he sauntered off.  
  
"Looks like i'm stuck with you guys", said Lance with a sigh, turning to where Todd and Sidney were standing, only to see thay had gone, "oh, so i'm by myself...looking like an idiot....great".  
  
"Come on Kurt lets dance!", said Amanda,in a Tina Turner costume pulling Kurt towards the dance floor.  
  
Kurt himself was dressed up as a headless horseman, his image inducer still on. His costume was made to make his head look as if it were tucked under his arm.  
  
"Okay Amanda", he said with a laugh, "but i don't know how vell i can dance vearing this costume".  
  
Pietro was walking along, waving at the ladies and blowing them kisses. Unfortunately, it didn't have the same effect it used to have on them. Now he'd been 'outed' as a mutant, a good deal of them were ignoring him.  
  
"God, i feel like Superman without his powers", he wined, looking around for a girl, ANY girl who showed the slightest bit of intrest in him.  
  
He ran headlong into someone.  
  
"Hey watch it", he said, then looked up, "Daniels?".  
  
Evan was standing in front of him, dressed as a werewolf.  
  
"What are YOU doing here Maximoff?", he said, "i thought you goons were expeled".  
  
"Yeah, well Sid got us a free pass to the dance. If we behave here, we can go back to school", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "so don't push me, i don't want to ruin my chances. Though it would be nice to hear you howl at the moon, or haven't you got your flea collar on?".  
  
"Shut up Maximoff", muttered Evan, stalking off.  
  
"Oooooooh, testy tesy", said Pietro, shaking his head, "somebody forgot his rabies shot".  
  
Meanwhile, Sidney and Todd were dancing, when something caught Sidney's eye.  
  
"Hey Todd, do you see what i see?", she asked, pointing to when Scott and Jean were dancing.  
  
"So they finally got together huh?", said Todd with a chuckle, "it's about time yo".  
  
Scott was dressed as Robin Hood and Jean was dressed as Maid Marion.  
  
"They even have costumes that fit togther", said Sidney, pulling a face, "how...nauseatingly cute".  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty was hanging around with her date. She had chosen to dress as a Witch, while Justin was dressed as the Grim Reaper. She rolled her eyes as he drawled on about his home town, she wasn't having the best of times. Justin was okay but he was nothing compared to....Kitty glanced around the hall and saw him. Her eyebrows almost shot out of her head when she saw the trousers her was wearing. Damn, what right did he have looking so sexy now they had broken up?. She gave a squeak of shock as he looked their way. She quickly grabbed Justin and walked towards the dance floor.  
  
"Come on Justin, lets, like, dance", she said.  
  
Lance sighed as he watched the pair go to the dance floor.  
  
"It's offical, i'm a loser", he said banging his head on the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Xavier institute, Jamie was sitting in his room his boredom increasing by the second. With the high-school kids at the school dance and the older new recriuts at a friends Halloween bash, it had left him alone with only the adults for company. Logan refused to have any sort of fun, point blank, Storm was busy, as was the Professor and Beast's idea of 'fun' was sorting out the test tubes in his lab. Jamie sighed.  
  
"Man it sucks being the youngest", he said to himself.  
  
Suddenly a tap on his window made him look up. It was followed closely by another one, and another. He walked over to his window and opened it, shivering as the cold October air breezed in. He looked down to see Gina, a handfull of pebbles in her hand, looking up.  
  
"Hi", she shouted.  
  
"Gina?", he said, "what are you doing here?. How'd you get past the security?".  
  
"Hey, my family are experts at illegal things", she said with a smirk, "you want to go have some fun?".  
  
"I don't know....", said Jamie, "the Professor will be pretty mad if i leave the institute at this time of night".  
  
"And your going to do everything crome-dome tells you to do?", asked Gina, "come on Jamie. Just a couple of hours, we'll go trick or treating...or something".  
  
"But i haven't got a costume", said Jamie.  
  
"There's a bunch at the 'hood house that Pietro didn't want to use", said Gina, "you're running out of excuses Multie".  
  
Jamie looked in thought for a second, then smiled.  
  
"I'll be right down", he shouted.  
  
He quietly opened his door and snook down the hallway. He made it as far as the common room when he was stopped by Hank.  
  
"Oh hi Mr Mcoy", said Jamie with a nervous chuckle, "i'm just going to see if there are any good...movies in the common room...which is here..yeah".  
  
Hank blinked and shurged.  
  
"Okay then, but don't get nightmares", he said.  
  
"I won't", said Jamie.  
  
He waited until Hank was out of sight before opening the door and sneaking out.  
  
"Gee, took you long enough", said Gina with a chuckle, "thought you'd abandoned me".  
  
"Not likely", said Jamie with a smile, "lets go".  
  
With that they ran off towards the Brotherhood house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the Xavier institute, the Professor was looking at Cerebro with a worried expression on his face. Logan walked in, drinking from a beer can, a small blessing he got whenever the kids weren't around.  
  
"What's wrong Chuck?", he asked, looking at the screen.  
  
"Cerebro has detected the emergence of a new mutant", he said, putting his fingers together, "her powers are due to manifest at any time".  
  
"So if they haven't manifested yet, whats the big worry?", said Logan, "as soon as they do, we'll just go see e'm. Can't do much right now".  
  
"The problem, Wolverine", said Xavier with a sigh, "is that the youngster in question is already in Bayville".  
  
"You know who she is don't you?", said Logan.  
  
"I'm afraid i do", said Xavier, "look".  
  
He pressed a button to cause the image of the mutant-to-be pop up. Logan blinked.  
  
"Hey isn't that...".  
  
"Yes", said Xavier with a sigh, "it's Gina Tolenksy".  
  
  
  
  
  
Dum dum dum dum duuuuuuum. Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, because i know you guys probably saw it coming a mile off. But don't worry, just click on and you get the next chapter. 


	22. The Halloween dance part 2

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Red rum. Red rum"  
  
Just a note. If you live in the UK. Tune into GMTV 2 Monday to Friday at 7:00 AM and we can see Evolution. Yay! Season two, yay!. I finally heard Rahne and Roberto's voices. Kitty said Rahne's names wrong. Bad Kitty!.  
  
Oooh you made it, here we are part two.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22 - The Halloween dance part 2.  
  
  
  
At the dance, Pietro was still trying desprately to find someone to dance with.  
  
"Man, this was so much easier when no-one knew i was a mutant", he said to himself, "thanks alot dad!".  
  
"Blaimin' Magneto now?".  
  
Pietro spun around to see Rogue. She was dressed as a Vamiress. Complete with long, black gothic dress and fangs.  
  
"Rogue", he said, "wow...you look...wow".  
  
"A'h know". she said with a smile, "so what's wrong with you?. Where's the trail of girls ya'll usually carry with you to a dance?".  
  
"They don't want to dance with a mutant freak", he said with a sigh.  
  
"Well...", said Rogue with a shrug, "since everyone thinks if they go near me, they'll die, my dance regiume is pretty empty too. So i'll dance with you....only once mind you!".  
  
She walked off towards the dance floor. Pietro did a little victory dance and followed her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Brotherhood house, Jamie was waiting in the living room. He'd changed into a Swamp monster costume and was waiting for Gina. It wasn't long before she walked downstairs, dressed as a Fairy.  
  
"Cool costume", said Jamie, "i didn't think Pietro would have any girly costumes...or any in our sizes".  
  
"It's his hobby", said Gina with a giggle, "come on lets go".  
  
She ran towards the door, then stumbled. She leaned on the door with one hand, while holding her head in the other.  
  
"Are you okay Gina?", asked Jamie, running over with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yeah..", said Gina, shaking her head clear, "i think i just moved too fast, thats all. Come on,lets go have some fun huh?".  
  
With that, both youngsters walked out of the house.  
  
  
  
"What are her powers Charles?".  
  
Logan looked at Xavier with a frown. It wasn't often that the Professor took such a worried expression while dealing with the emergence of new powers. In fact, he was used to it by now.  
  
"She can....will be able to manipulate flora", he said, putting his hands together.  
  
"In 'Logan speak' Chuck", said Logan, crossing his arms.  
  
"She will be able to control the plant life around her", said Xavier with a sigh, "she will be able to change it's size, shape, health, even it's species".  
  
"Thats alot of power for one young girl", commented Beast, walking in, "sorry, your door was unlocked, i overheard you".  
  
"That's okay Hank", said Xavier, "i was about to call you anyway. We need to summon the team. I know they won't like being dragged away from the dance but it IS an emergency. Gina will need help as soon as her powers manifest, which could be at any moment".  
  
"What about her cousin?", asked Beast, "i'm not sure whether Toad will be happy with us helping a member of his family".  
  
"I'm sure Todd will understand", said Xavier, tapping his forehead, "he loves her, he won't want to see her getting hurt".  
  
"And if Stink boy has a problem with it, i'll dead with it personally", said Logan, popping his claws out.  
  
"I'd rather we don't use violence in this matter Wolverine", said Xavier with a sigh, "remember we will have a very scared little girl on out hands".  
  
Suddenly, Storm ran through the door.  
  
"Professor!", she said, "Jamie's not in the institute".  
  
Logan frowned.  
  
"I'll bet ya all i have that i know where he is", said Logan, "or at least WHO he's with".  
  
  
  
Gina and Jamie, completely unaware of the situation they were in, were having a whale of a time. They had already been to several houses and had bag loads of sweets and money.  
  
"What you say we split it fifty fifty?", asked Gina as they walked along one of the quieter streets.  
  
"Yeah, just cause you didn't get more candy than i did", said Jamie with a laugh.  
  
"Your point being?", said Gina, raising an eyebrow, "besides, i got more cash, so it means more cash for you and not much difference in candy.Think yourself lucky that in your culture you don't have to eat something called 'Beans of the dead' for a Halloween tradition".  
  
"What the heck is that?", asked Jmaie, wrinkling his nose, "sounds gross".  
  
"Actually they're really nice", said Gina, "they're little cakes in the shape of beans. Only problem is, Nonna makes a ton of them every year. Though now i have Todd to share the brunt of them with, i'll even pawn some off on you if you like".  
  
"Sounds good to me", said Jamie, smiling happily at her.  
  
"What?", said Gina, raising an eyebrow, "what are you smiling at?".  
  
"Well...", said Jamie, taking a deep breath.  
  
He'd run lines over and over in his head for many nights in a row now. He'd sat up in bed thinking on how he would say this, and when the right time would be. Considering that he ever brought up the courage to say it. Well he knew exactly what he wanted to say, and now seemed to be the best time. It could have been the candy or the fact it was a holiday that made him feel more courageous, but he felt if any time was right, it was now. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well...i know we haven't been friends for very long", he said, "but..but i was kinda wondering...".  
  
"Well well well, if it's aint a couple of kiddes out of the neighbourhood and past their bedtime".  
  
The pair spun around to see a group of thugs walking towards them.  
  
"Back off lame-brian", said Gina, "were not doing anything wrong".  
  
"Oh but you are girly", said another thug, backing her and Jamie into a dead end alley, "your on our truf now. And we don't like kiddies on our turf. But i'll take that cash from you, maybe it'll pay for your toll".  
  
With that, he snatched Gina's bag of candy and cash from her.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!", she protested.  
  
"Too bad, it's mine now", chuckled the thug.  
  
"You leave her alone", said Jamie, feeling a urge of bravado, stepping in front of Gina, "or else".  
  
"Or else what pipsqueak?", laughed the thug, "you'll tell your mommy on us"?.  
  
He gave Jamie a gentle shove, but it was enough to cause him to make two clones of himself. The gang looked shocked for a minute, then grinned.  
  
"Well well, looks like we got us a mutie freak kiddie", said the leader with an evil grin, grabbing one of the Jamie's by the collar, "i really hate you freaks, you know that?. Maybe if i get rid of this one, there'll be a few less freaks in the world".  
  
As he raised his fist to hit the Jamie, Gina gave a shout of rage.  
  
"Put him down NOW!", she shouted.  
  
Suddenly the vines hanging from the wall of the alley took a life of their own. They started to move like snakes, growing and slashing about. One of them whiped around and grabbed a thug by the ankles, hanging him in the air upside down.  
  
"Arrgggh!", he shouted, frailing wildly, "get me outta this thing!".  
  
The thug holding Jamie looked over at Gina. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists and her eyes had become completely green (AN/ Imagine Storm's eyes, if you will, when she uses her powers, but make them green). He then turned to the strugling Jamie in his grip. To his amazement, 'Jamie' vanished into think air, as did the other one standing in the alleyway, leaving him, once again, with two kids.  
  
"Now ya made me mad", he said, "you kids aren't leaving this alleyway alive".  
  
"That's where your wrong".  
  
Everyone in the alley turned to see both X-men and Brotherhood assembled at the entrance of the alleyway.  
  
"I think you've got a whole lot more mutants to deal with now", said Lance with a smirk, "we outnumber you, i sugest you run now".  
  
He caused a slight tremor to prove his point. That was all it took for the thugs, minus the one in the grip of the vine, to scatter out of the alley. Gina gave a shout of pain and fell to the ground. The vine stopped moving around and dropped the thug, becoming a normal looking plant again. The thug stood up and scampered quickly after his friends. Todd hopped over to his cousin and picked her up.  
  
"Is she okay?", asked a worried Jamie.  
  
"She's unconcious", said Todd, walking over to where everyone else stood.  
  
"We'd better get her to the infirmary", said Scott.  
  
  
  
Oh oh, cliffhanger. How evil am i? Whoa ha ha ha ha. Just in case you wondering, that 'Benas of the dead' thing is true. I read it up on Italiansrus (yes that IS a real website). Okay, please review, until next time.. 


	23. Strange messenger

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You know. That's the exact same drink i had right after i shot my husband".  
  
Thanks to all of my great reviewers, i think you're all fantastic!. This may mortify you, but the next chapter will be the last. I did warn you. But 'ney fear, the musical is way underway.  
  
Chapter 23 - Strange messenger  
  
  
  
Todd sighed as his eyes panned the huge study of Charles Xavier. The Professor was sitting at his desk, looking concerned.  
  
"Did you talk with your grandmother?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah", said Todd, turning his head towards the professor, "she said she wants Gina ta learn how ta control her powers, but she doesn't want her gettin' involved in any of the fightin'. An' i agree wit' her".  
  
"You..do?", said Xavier, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, i do", said Todd, "she needs ta learn control, no doubt, but...she's only twelve years old, she's way too young ta get involved wit' all this fightin'. I don't even want her joinin' the Brotherhood. I haven't got very much family left.....i just don't want ta see her get hurt".  
  
The Professor nodded and smiled.  
  
"I understand", he said, "and don't worry....i won't ask her to join the X- men".  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"But i didn't...",Xavier cut him off by tapping his forehead, "oh..right".  
  
There was a knock on the door and Storm walked in.  
  
"You can see her now. She's woken up", she said with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks", said Todd, standing up and walking out, then turned to Xavier, "thanks fer offerin' ta help her, even if she won't be apart of this whole war goin' on. I'm greatfull that ya lettin' her stay on mutual ground, yo".  
  
"You're welcome Todd", said the Professor with a smile, "go and see your cousin".  
  
Todd smiled and walked out.  
  
"You know Storm, there's hope for that boy yet", he said.  
  
"I think your good heart is blinding you again", said Storm with a small chuckle.  
  
Meanwhile, in the common room, Pietro was flirting with Rogue.  
  
"So...even if our dance was interupted", he said with a grin, "i want to know why you decided to dance with me?. I mean, i haven't been the best of guys recently".  
  
"A'h can't decide if it was your industrial- strength ego or your obnoxious personality", said Rogue, with a smirk.  
  
"That means there isn't a second date doesn't it?"  
  
"Pietro, there wasn't even a FIRST!".  
  
"Okay, but you don't know what your missing out on", said Pietro.  
  
"A'h think a'h can live", she muttered.  
  
  
  
In the infirmary, Gina was lying down, her eyes open. Her head still hurt. She could FEEL all the plant life around her. The grass and tree's outside. The potted plant on Beast's desk. She could feel them grow, feel their search for light and water. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Your spider plant needs watering", she said, not looking up.  
  
Hank blinked from his desk.  
  
"Oh", he said, standing up and putting some water in it, "thank you".  
  
"Your welcome", she said with a sigh.  
  
It was then that Todd walked in, causing the youngster to smile.  
  
"Hey pipsqueak", he said, hopping over to her bed and ruffling her hair, "ya caused Mr Mcoy any trouble?".  
  
"She's been fine", said Beast with a smile, "i wish all my patients were this calm".  
  
"Hi Todd", said Gina, "this mutant stuff is pretty cool. Even if it gives me a headache".  
  
"Yeah, you just wait 'till you get used ta 'em", said Todd with a grin, "the novelty soon wears off".  
  
"I'm sorry i wrecked everyone's dance", she said.  
  
"We didn't miss much", said Todd with a wave of his hand, "ever since we were outed as mutants, no one wanted ta be near us".  
  
"I was thinking of a codename", she said, "i mean, all mutants have one, so why should i be any different?".  
  
"Ya do realise that ya not gonna be part of any team", said Todd, crosssing his arms.  
  
"I guessed", said Gina with a sigh, "you and Nonna are too protective over me to let me. Anyway, what to you think about Botanica?".  
  
"Botanica?", said Todd, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah", said Gina, "Mr Mcoy suggested it".  
  
"Botany is the study of plants", put in Beast, "i thought i had a nice ring to it myself".  
  
"Botanica", said Todd, mulling it over, "yeah, i think it suits ya just fine".  
  
"Cool", said Gina, closing her eyes slightly, "so what are you guys gonna do with me?".  
  
"You're going back ta live wit' Nonna", said Todd, "every week, ya will spend one day over here in Bayville, where Xavier will help ya learn how ta conrtol those powers'a yours".  
  
"Can i stay in the 'hood house?", she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah sure", said Todd.  
  
Gina yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I think you need more rest", said Todd.  
  
"I'm fine", protested Gina.  
  
"Your cousin's right", said Best, "rest is the best medicine for anything".  
  
"Okay fine..but i'm not going to sleep for long", she said, closing her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back later ta collect ya. See ya later", said Todd, then with a grin, "Botanica".  
  
Gina gave a small smile before going back to sleep.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Gina was getting ready to go home. Rosetta had her Harley outside and was handing Gina a helmet. Jamie walked out of the mansion and towards them.  
  
"Hey Jamie", said Gina with a smile.  
  
"Hi Gina", said Jamie, "how are you feeling?".  
  
"Better", said Gina with a smile, "i wanted to thank you".  
  
"For what?", said Jamie, blinking.  
  
"For standing up for me in that alley. You could have really got hurt".  
  
"Well, i didn't want to see you get hurt", said Jamie with a shrug, "it was nothing really".  
  
"Well i thought it was really brave", said Gina, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "thanks".  
  
She smiled and put on her helmet. She hopped onto her grandmothers motorcycle and Rosetta started up the engine. As the motorcycle sped off, Jamie smiled and touched his cheek.  
  
  
  
Over at the Brotherhood house, Pietro was making very important desisions as a leader. It required full concentration and all of the skills he had learned so far. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Magic eight ball, do i tell father that i acidentally blew all of our food money on Halloween costumes?".  
  
He shook the little black ball and turned it upside down. A little blue triangle appeared on the screen saying 'It is certain'.  
  
Pietro winced.  
  
"Magic eight ball, will he be understanding?".  
  
He shook it again. ' Don't count on it'.  
  
"Arrrrghh", shouted Pietro banging his head on the table.  
  
"What are you doing?", asked Lance, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"I'm making important leadership decisions, nothing to worry about", said Pietro.  
  
"Using a magic eight ball?", said Lance, raisng an eyebrow, "and you think there's nothing to worry about huh?".  
  
"Nope, me and the eight ball will lead the Brotherhood into victory....hopefully", said Pietro.  
  
"Oh, how reassuring. I think I'll write my will I'm so reassured", said Lance, "heck, when I was leader, i'd never put the fate of the team in the hands of an eight ball".  
  
"Well YOU'RE not the leader anymore", said Pietro, pulling a face, "besides eight ball's don't have hands, AND they are all knowing".  
  
"They can only answer yes or no questions", said Lance, "you couldn't ask it what the weather would be like".  
  
"Really?", said Pietro, shaking the eight ball, "eight ball, what will the weather be like tomorow?. Ahhh you see?. Outlook good!".  
  
"Oh gee, the eight ball IS all powerfull", said Lance sarcastically, "maybe we should make it our leader instead of you".  
  
Pietro scowled.  
  
"Shut up", he said, "i didn't laugh at your leadership skills, don't laugh at mine!".  
  
"Shut up yourself", said Lance, "you know you're such a.....".  
  
He was cut off by the sound of roaring outside. Pietro gave a squeak of terror.  
  
"It's the mummies again!", he said, hiding behind the couch, "or worse, it's my sister!".  
  
"Since when did Wanda roar?", said Lance, walking to the door.  
  
"Don't open it!", shouted Pietro, running to the the door and geting in front of it, "whenever someone opens a door to a weird nose, it drags them through and kills them!".  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and pushed Pietro aside, opening the door. Both boys peered around.  
  
"I don't see anyhting", said Lance.  
  
"Maybe it went away", said Pietro hopefully.  
  
Another roar resonunded and a huge dragon swooped down onto the driveway.  
  
"Pietro?", said Lance, blinking.  
  
"Yeah?".  
  
"You see a dragon too right?".  
  
"If you do".  
  
The 'dragon' looked at them and frowned. It then shape-shifted into a normal looking 20 year old guy. He had brown eyes, and blonde hair in a crew-cut. He was wearing armor over what looked like a very old fashioned suit. He strode over to the house and looked at the boys.  
  
"Is this the Brotherhood boarding house?", he asked, "i have come all the way from Britain, and i do not have much time".  
  
"Errr..yeah", said Pietro, nodding slowly, "i'm the leader of the Brotherhood. Britain huh?. That's a long flight".  
  
"I took a plane idiot", muttered the guy, "i mearly flew from the airport".  
  
"What do you want?", asked Lance crossing his arms.  
  
"Hey, i'll say that!", said Pietro, "i'm the leader!. What do you want?".  
  
"I'm looking for Sidney Cagney", said the guy, "it's urgent".  
  
  
  
Wow, i just keep throwing cliffhangers at you don't i?. Please review. Stay tuned for the final chapter next time. Until then.... 


	24. Where the heart is

A change in the air  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I could even eat a baby deer. Tra la la la la la la".  
  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Okay, i'm putting this up without knowing much of what happened in 'X-teeme measures', except that Kitty learned how to 'drive', but i don't care!. Do you know why i don't care?. I'll tell you. Because there's a Toad eppy on next week and i won't see it for ages (and this is me assuming Britain will eventually show it). All that Todd!. The eppy i have been waiting for since i started watching Evo a year ago. Damn thee fate!!!!!!! Damn thee crappy British TV!!!!....As you can see i'm a little...upset. I think i'll go cry in the corner now..  
  
This is it people, the final, extra-long chapter. Those of you that get upset easily, i suggest you get out the tissues, this is a real tear- jerker. Heck, i got ME upset, and i was writing it! If THAT doesn't make you read it, i don't know what will!  
  
Chapter 24 - Where the heart is.  
  
Sidney was sitting in the living room when the mutant walked through the door. The second she saw him he squealed in shock.  
  
"Draco?", she asked, blinking.  
  
"I have vital news for you Sidney", he said , his head hung low, "may we speak somewhere in private?".  
  
Sidney noticed that the Brotherhood were gathered around the door, looking at Draco with awed expressions.  
  
"Errr..yeah..sure", she said, closing the door on her teamates. She then turned to the dragon shape-shifter.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Forgive me for bringing you this news, but..... Mirim's dead".  
  
"Dead?".  
  
"She was killed. After that broadcast that outed us, a group of farmers grew suspisous. They raided the village. She sent us all out and faced them alone. They tied her to a bonfire..they..they...burned her alive. I...failed. But i still must preform my duty as the body-guard of the matriarch".  
  
Draco then bent down on the floor. He reached into his pocket and brought out a pendant, a large gemstone on it.  
  
"As second in command of the Avalonians. It is now your sacred duty to lead us", he said, putting the pendant around Sidney's neck,"I am sorry to take you away from your home and those you love but...".  
  
"I know", said Sidney with a sigh, "i can't back out of it. Give me time to explain to my team...my FORMER teamates".  
  
"As you wish my lady", said Draco with a bow.  
  
"Man..i guess i'm going to have to get used to that", muttered Sidney as she left the room.  
  
  
  
"You have to leave?", said Lance, stunned.  
  
"Just because your the leader of some old clan?", said Pietro, crossing his arms, "i don't buy it".  
  
"The order of the Avalonians has been around for a long time, since mutants walked the earth", said Sidney, "they took me in while i lived in Wales, taught me how to use my powers. They live all over Britain, but their main home is a small village, which, belive it or not, is inside a mounatin. They work on a matriarchal system. Their leader, Mirim, chose me to be her sucsessor. Then...then i left to come here and forgot all about it".  
  
"Well can't you just give the job to someone else?", asked Fred.  
  
"I can't", said Sidney with a sigh, "i took a sacred oath. To go back on it....i, just can't".  
  
"So, i guess i'm going to loose you again", said Todd.  
  
The group turned to look at him. He'd been silent for most of the time that Sidney had been speaking. He looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Todd, i really am. But..i can't stay, trust me, i want to, but i...i have to leave".  
  
"When are you going?", asked Todd, closing his eyes.  
  
"Tomorow morning. They can't be left without a leader for long".  
  
"Fine", said Todd, he got up and walked out. Sidney sighed and closed her eyes. He wasn't taking it was well as she had hoped.  
  
"I suggest you go and find him", said Draco, leaning on the doorway, "you should get everyhting clear before you leave. Trust me, i know".  
  
  
  
It didn't take Sid long to find Todd. He was in their old childhood hangout, sat on the lookout point. Sidney turned into a cougar and climbed the tree. When she reached the top, she sifted back to her normal form and sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry", she said.  
  
"It's not your fault", said Todd with a sigh, "i....i just wish you didn't have to go. But i know ya have no choice in the matter".  
  
Sidney nodded sadly and looked at the pendant around her neck.  
  
"You think you can do it?".  
  
"What?".  
  
"Become a leader".  
  
"I doubt i'll ever match Mirim, she was a great leader, but i can try. Geez, all the mutant population of Britain is in my hands. I never really thought about it until now".  
  
"I think you'll make a great leader", said Todd, "your kind and trustworthy. You protect the people you care about, and god help anyone who tries to pick a fight wit' ya".  
  
"Thanks", said Sidney with a small smile.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, ya know", said Todd.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too".  
  
"So...what do we call you now?", asked Todd with a small smile, "your highness?. Your ladyship?".  
  
"How abour just Sidney?", said Sidney.  
  
"Sidney i can cope with", said Todd.  
  
The couple left it at that, and watched the sun go down together for the last time.  
  
  
  
The next day, Sidney found herself saying farewell to the Brotherhood. They were at the airport.  
  
"It's not gonna be the same without you around without you Sid", said Fred.  
  
"Hey at least you won't have to take tons of Antihistamines anymore Freddy", said Sidney, giving him a hug, "you take care of yourself, you hear me?".  
  
"Sure thing", said Fred with a smile.  
  
Lance was the next to step up.  
  
"Wel Sid living with you has been an...experience", he said.  
  
"I could say the same for you Rocky", said Sidney, giving him a hug, "talk to Kitty, i bet she misses you tons. Besides, SOMETHING has to keep her off the roads".  
  
"Yeah, i will", said Lance.  
  
Pietro walked over to her with his arms crossed.  
  
"I won't miss you , you know. I won't", he said, pulling a face, "at least i won't have TWO mutants putting threats on my life".  
  
"Yeah, now you just have to deal with your sister", said Sidney with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't remind me puddy-cat".  
  
"Hey!", said Sidney, drawing herself to her full height, "i am the matriarch of the Avalionians. You can't call me Puddy cat any more".  
  
"Well i'm sorry, your highness", said Pietro giving a mock bow.  
  
Sidney chuckled and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you , you freaky speed-nut".  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro, with a sniffle, "i'm not crying, really, i'm not".  
  
"Yeah right you wuss", chuckled Sidney, giving him a shove.  
  
"Hey look, if you ever need allies otu there....".  
  
"I know", said Sidney with a grin, "but i'm not going to be using an eight ball to make my decisions for me. I think you should dump that idea too".  
  
"What's wrong with my stategy?", protested Petro.  
  
"Where do you want us to begin?", asked Lance.  
  
Suddenly the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Fight 126 New York to Manchester is now boarding".  
  
"Thats us", said Draco.  
  
"I know", said Sidney with a sigh, then walked over to Todd.  
  
Todd sighed and gave her a half-smile.  
  
"You know when you'll be commin' back?", he asked her.  
  
"I.....i don't know if i'm coming back".  
  
The couple both looked down in silence. After what seemed to be an eternity, Todd spoke.  
  
"What am i gonna do without you?".  
  
"You survived without me before", said Sidney, "listen. This is killing me to say this but...I might not ever see you again. I....i want you to forget about me".  
  
"But...".  
  
"No, Todd. What if you wait for me?. What if someone perfect for you passes you by, because you were waiting for me to come back and i don't?. I don't want to be the reason your alone".  
  
"I could never forget about you Sid. I love you too much".  
  
"I....i would be lying if i said i didn't feel the same way. But i....i can't do this to you. I'd never be able to live with myself. Todd, someone else will come along, and she'll be a lucky girl".  
  
"I don't want anyone else, only you", said Todd desperately.  
  
"Todd. You know it won't work. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is".  
  
Todd sighed. He didn't want to belive it, but her knew what Sidney was saying was true.  
  
"I...i don't know how to say goodbye", he said, closing his eyes.  
  
"You just said it", replyied Sidney, giving Todd a hug, "look after yourself. Goodbye Todd".  
  
Before he could stop her, Sidney picked up her bag and guitar and walked towards the gate with Draco. Sidney waited until she and Draco were seated in the plain before she looked back at the airport. She felt tears trickling down her fur, she closed her eyes and looked away, she couldn't bear to look into the airport windows. Saying goddbye to Todd was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. It had taken every ounce of her will to do it, now she was spent. She closed her eyes as the plane took off, taking her away from America, Bayville and the love of her life. She started to sing quietly to herself.  
  
"For a shield, from the storm  
  
For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm  
  
I turn to you  
  
For the strength, to be strong  
  
For the will to carry on  
  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
  
I turn to you".  
  
She started to sob, unable to keep it in any longer. A few of the other passangers gave her worried glances. She felt Draco's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said.  
  
Sidney gave a sniffle and turned her head to the window.She didn't see Todd watching the plane leave. He watched until the aircraft was nothing more than a dot in the sky. He sadly closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Do you want to ride home with us?", asked Lance quietly.  
  
Todd shook his head.  
  
"I take it your staying at your grandmothers then"?, he asked, "see you later..and be carefull..okay?".  
  
Todd mearly nodded and watched the rest of the Brotherhood leave. He sighed and walked over to on of the chairs in the lobby. He sat down and put his head in his hands. By the time he found the strength to stand up and walk the small jorney to his grandmothers home, it was getting dark. He said nothing to either of his family as he walked in. He simply walked out to the back yard and plonked himself down on the porch swing chair.  
  
A few hours later, Todd felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rosetta standing there with a cup of coffee.  
  
"You look like you need this nipote", she said, handing him the cup.  
  
"Thanks nonna", said Todd quietly, taking the cup, and string into it sadly.  
  
"You miss her already don't you?", she said.  
  
Todd nodded his head.  
  
"I know it's hard for you Todd", she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "but you can't change it, you know that. Che sarà, sarà".  
  
"Yeah..but it still hurts", said Todd, hanging his head down, "i..i can't belive she's gone".  
  
"It will hurt for a long time nipote", said Rosetta, "but Il tempo è un gran medico, you'll feel better soon, i promise".  
  
"I hope your right", said Todd, "right now it feels like my hearts been riped outta my body an' someones jumped up an' down on it right in front'a my face".  
  
Rosetta sighed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"It's something you need to heal by yourself", she said, "don't stay out too late, huh?. I don't want you cathing cold".  
  
"OKay Nonna", said Todd forcing a tiny half-hearted smile.  
  
Rosetta nodded and left Todd alone. He sat on the swing and looked up at the stars. He sighed and closed his eyes, Rosetta was right, he couldn't stay like this forever, Sidney would have yelled at him if she knew he'd been out for as long as he had. He gave a sigh and walked indoors, hoping that in the morning, it would hurt that little bit less.  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
You like?. I bet your a saying. NO! no! no!, she's got rid of Sidney. She lied to us. Well i haven't lied at all, trust me, Sidney WILL be back. I have lots and lots planned for her yet :D. 'Il tempo è un gran medico' means 'time is a great healer' and 'Che sarà, sarà' means 'what will be will be'. And one more cry from the pity me leauge. Todd eppy! Wah! Please review, please.. Oh yeah, my musical is up now too, should cheer you up after this depressing chapter.. 


End file.
